Mi error más grande, mi gran salvación
by fanyCullen
Summary: *Traducción de 'My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation' de LyricalKris* Edward se ha pasado sus treinta y dos años de vida tratando de ser el hombre que su abuelo siempre quiso que fuera. Cuando se despierta casado con una joven desconocida, asustada y embarazada, se da cuenta de que este error no se quedará en Las Vegas.
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a y esta historia pertenece a LyricalKris quien amablamente dio su permiso para traducirla.**

**Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones. Muchas veces es difícil encontrar un equivalente exacto en otro idioma, a veces ni siquiera existe, por eso creo que es mejor aclararlo al final de cada capítulo. **

**Esta historia no está terminada. Tampoco he acabado la traducción ni mucho menos, sólo tengo dos capítulos traducidos. Intentaré actualizar cada siete o diez días pero no es seguro que pueda.**

**Os dejo con el primer capítulo:**

No era la primera vez que a Edward Cullen se le ocurrió que debía tener cierto gusto por el masoquismo.

Qué otra cosa podría explicar el hecho de que todavía estaba allí – sentado solo, tratando de ignorar el asiento vacío enfrente de él y los restos de una bebida, trozos de hielo derritiéndose en el líquido anaranjado de lo que quedaba de un cóctel Long Island*. Se distrajo mirando cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por el vaso y hacían un pequeño charco en la mesa de uno de los montones de pequeños restaurantes que pueblan el Hotel y Casino Monte Carlo, en Las Vegas. A su lado, su propio vaso permanecía allí, intacto. Había sido ella la que pagó por la bebida, la llevó a su mesa y se sentó enfrente de él, y él ignoró la acción discretamente, de la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo desde que tuvo edad legal para beber, hacía ya once años.

¿Qué otra cosa, excepto una tendencia masoquista, podría explicar por qué pretendía revisar las notas de la presentación que tenía que dar mañana cuando en realidad estaba mirando fijamente a la llave de la habitación que ella había dejado en la mesa?

Edward se pasó una mano por los ojos, restregándoselos debido al cansancio, deseando ser otra persona.

El ruido de carcajadas resonó desde el otro lado de la habitación y Edward echó un vistazo, casi gruñendo en voz alta, cuando vio que Tanya Ivanova – quien había dejado su mesa para irse al área del bar del restaurante – se encontraba ahora sentada en un taburete en la barra del bar, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, claramente divirtiéndose, mientras otro de sus colegas se sentaba a su lado, con una sonrisa lasciva.

De repente sediento, Edward cogió el vaso de whisky con Coca Cola que ya estaba aguado y se lo bebió en tres tragos, haciendo una mueca a la vez que bebía.

Tratando de ignorar el agradable sonido de su risa, Edward volvió a mirar la llave de la habitación, la cogió y la giró entre sus largos dedos.

La culpa lo invadió y deseó fervientemente no sentirse tan tentado como se encontraba en ese momento.

Tanya volvió a reír y Edward miró de nuevo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

¿Cómo no sentirse tentado? Conocía a Tanya desde hacía cuatro años, los mismos que llevaban asistiendo a las reuniones de accionistas que se celebran dos veces al año. Tanya era inteligente e ingeniosa. Era sin ninguna duda una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en su vida – con pelo rubio, un cuerpo escultural, piernas de infarto y sonrisa sexy.

Y también estaba casada.

Edward entendía el porqué de su oferta. No habría complicaciones. Mañana, después de la última conferencia, la suya incluida, él volvería a Chicago y ella a su vida en Nueva York – a su marido, a quien Edward nunca tendría que conocer. No habría relación apasionada, ni cartas de amor, ni ningún tipo de drama si él decidía coger esa llave y entrar al cuarto de Tanya esta noche. Siempre habían sido compatibles, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lo que Tanya le ofrecía era una noche de placer – nada más.

"¿Le sirvo otra bebida, Señor?" preguntó la camarera, con una sonrisa amable, a la vez que recogía su vaso vacío y el de Tanya.

"Sí," dijo Edward con voz ronca. Cuando la camarera se marchó, cerró los ojos.

Bajo sus párpados, los ojos verdes de su abuelo le perseguían, y su mirada penetrante mostraba desaprobación. Edward no intentó ni pensar en lo que diría el Abuelo** sobre lo que estaba pensando.

No era lo correcto. Ningún hombre decente se plantearía algo así.

La camarera volvió, dejó otra bebida enfrente de él con un golpetazo, el hielo tintineando al mismo tiempo. Edward abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo al líquido oscuro por un momento antes de bebérselo de un trago. Apretó los ojos, y contuvo la respiración a la vez que la sensación de ardor se extendió por su garganta, antes de sentir una calidez que empezó en la boca del estómago y se extendió hacia el exterior.

A veces Edward se sentía asqueado de ser tan decente.

Incluso el hombre más piadoso no estaba exento del pecado, pensó de mala gana. ¿No estaba eso en el libro que el Abuelo veneraba tan apasionadamente?

Y Edward sabía que él era un buen hombre, un hombre decente. ¿Era tan imperdonable pensar que merecía un respiro? ¿Era tan horrible que, por una vez, quisiera dormir al lado de alguien? ¿Qué quizás un poco de intimidad física sería agradable? Esta era la Ciudad del Pecado, después de todo. Lo que pasaba en Las Vegas…***

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello y sintió claramente los efectos del alcohol. Para la mayoría de hombres de su edad, pensó, dos vasos de whisky con Coca Cola no eran suficientes para emborracharse pero él sabía que tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol. Eso también se debía a la influencia de su abuelo. Podía contar con las dos manos las veces que se había permitido tomar una copa y todavía le quedarían dedos suficientes para sujetar su…

De cualquier manera.

Un resentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el gusto amargo que el alcohol deja en la boca se coló sigilosamente en la mente de Edward.

Sus dos hermanos pequeños habían podido probar el alcohol antes de cumplir los 18, en la seguridad de su propia casa, bajo la supervisión de sus padres. Sus padres creían en dejar que sus hijos pusieran a prueba sus límites en un ambiente seguro.

Pero Edward no había sido criado por sus padres, de mentalidad moderna. Él había sido criado por su abuelo, estricto y de mente cerrada, y la culpa – por sus pensamientos adúlteros y por permitirse un par de bebidas – empezó a consumirle con la ferocidad de un león hambriento.

Rápidamente, Edward se levantó y guardó la carpeta y el ordenador en su bolsa. Se tambaleó pero consiguió mantenerse derecho mientras dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y una propina generosa y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sólo se detuvo en el mostrador de la entrada y murmuró que alguien se había dejado la llave de la habitación, antes de aventurarse en la noche de Las Vegas.

Una vez afuera, se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos no se sentía tan sofocado como lo había estado dentro del restaurante. Aunque el aire alrededor de él todavía era pesado debido al agobiante calor del desierto. Todavía no había anochecido lo suficiente como para refrescar el ambiente.

Edward se unió a la marea de gente que caminaba por la franja****, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la bolsa del ordenador dando golpes contra su muslo. Levantó la vista brevemente cuando oyó un suspiro colectivo que provenía de la multitud y apreció mentalmente la belleza del espectáculo de fuentes de agua enfrente del Bellagio pero continuó caminando hasta que llegó a Treasure Island.

Allí se paró, mirando fijamente primero al agua y luego al volcán que entraba en erupción cada 15 minutos. Esto se ajustaba mucho más a su estado de ánimo, pensó malhumorado. Fuego, lava y un estruendo como el de los truenos.

Se frotó los ojos otra vez, riéndose de sí mismo. Sin duda alguna estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Al parecer, si se diera el caso sería un borracho con muy mal genio.

Permaneció de pie, quieto, durante unos minutos, observando el agua que se mecía al pie del volcán, intentando no pensar mucho en nada en particular lo que, descubrió rápidamente, era más fácil de lo que habría pensado gracias al whisky que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Le costó bastante rato identificar un sonido extraño que no encajaba con el parloteo y el ruido que había alrededor de él.

Un sollozo.

Alguien estaba llorando.

Con curiosidad y un poco incómodo, Edward miró alrededor. El sonido era intermitente así que a su aturullada mente le llevó unos pocos minutos encajar la acción con el sonido.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba apoyado contra una verja, una mujer – una joven, en realidad – estaba sentada sola en un banco. Era obvio que estaba intentando no llorar y fracasando claramente. Cada vez que se secaba las lágrimas, éstas empezaban otra vez.

El corazón de Edward se encogió cuando la miró. Sus hombros estaban hundidos hacia adelante, su largo y bonito pelo marrón caía como una cortina delante de su cara cuando agachaba la cabeza, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Apenado por su tristeza, Edward se encontró a sí mismo caminando – para ser sincero, medio tropezando – hacia su lado. "Hola," dijo, satisfecho de que la palabra resultase inteligible. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos y mostraban sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Se encogió ligeramente pero se mordió el labio y asintió, moviéndose hasta la otra esquina del banco. "El banco no es mío. Éste es un país libre," murmuró, con voz temblorosa.

Continuó secándose los ojos, respirando hondo para calmarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él, e inmediatamente quiso poner los ojos en blanco. Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Obviamente, la chica no estaba bien.

Ella contestó que estaba bien de todos modos.

"No es cierto," respondió él suavemente, cruzando las manos en su regazo para evitar ayudarla a secarse las lágrimas.

Un matiz de irritación pasó por sus ojos. ¿A ti qué te importa, de todas formas?"

"Es un país libre," le recordó gentilmente. "Puedo estar preocupado si quiero."

En ese momento ella pareció encogerse más. "Claro. Lo siento. Ya se que debo parecer una loca, aquí sentada llorando."

"Has perdido mucho dinero en la mesa de los dados ¿eh?"

Al decir esto, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero desapareció rápidamente. "No," respondió vacilante.

Él no estaba seguro de qué más decir y ella tampoco parecía tener prisa por decir algo.

Antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, a ella le sonó el estómago, lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera oírlo a pesar de todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Ella cruzó los brazos alrededor del abdomen, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

"Oye. Yo también tengo hambre," mintió él. "¿Qué tal si vienes a cenar conmigo? La compañía sería bienvenida."

Ella lo miró, sorprendida y con dudas.

Rápidamente, él levantó sus manos. "No estoy intentando ser un pervertido. Tú tienes hambre. Yo tengo hambre. Hay comida…y mucha gente…alrededor nuestro. Eso es todo, nada más."

Por un segundo pareció que ella iba a rechazar la oferta pero entonces su estómago sonó otra vez.

"Vale," dijo finalmente.

Que aceptara le hizo irracionalmente feliz. "Soy Edward, por cierto. Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," respondió ella, sin ofrecerle la mano o sin mirar para ver que él le había ofrecido la suya.

Caminaron en silencio hasta Treasure Island. Él señaló al restaurante más cercano y ella asintió. Para cuando estuvieron sentados uno enfrente del otro, ella todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

Así que Edward se contentó con observarla, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo él con esta triste y silenciosa desconocida. La manera en la que mantenía su postura le ponía nervioso. Parecía que estaba lista para salir corriendo y sus movimientos, incluso cuando estaba sentaba leyendo el menú, eran inquietos.

A la vez que miraba al menú, una v apareció entre sus cejas y se mordió el labio.

"Invito yo," dijo Edward cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando de mal humor a los precios.

Finalmente miró hacia arriba, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. "No. Gracias, pero no."

"Yo he sido el que te ha arrastrado aquí después de todo," razonó él. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias por hacerme compañía."

Al principio, estaba seguro de que no iba a aceptar pero su estómago sonó con insistencia y ella se encogió otra vez, y parecía tan terriblemente derrotada que él tuvo la urgencia de retirar lo que había dicho. "Está bien. Gracias. Lo agradezco," dijo con voz leve, sonando avergonzada.

El camarero llegó a tomar nota y ordenaron. Edward se dio cuenta de que ella pidió lo más barato que había en el menú.

"Deberías dejarme invitarte a una bebida," dijo él, sin pensar antes de hablar. "Te vendría bien una bebida fuerte."

"No puedo beber," dijo ella, su voz nada más que un suspiro.

Él iba a preguntar que si era lo suficientemente mayor para beber cuando, inexplicablemente, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y se echó hacia adelante con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Estoy embarazada," admitió, con la voz flaqueando tanto que Edward pensó por un momento que debía haber entendido mal lo que había dicho.

Sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, Edward se volvió al camarero, quien parecía tan desconcertado como él. "¿Puede ponerme un whisky con Coca Cola?"

**~0 ~**

Edward gruñó cuando recobró el conocimiento.

Se sentía fatal.

Primero, estaba bastante seguro de que un ratón o cualquier otra criatura con pelo había muerto y estaba descomponiéndose en su boca.

Segundo, a pesar del hecho de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la luz que le estaba dando era demasiado brillante, haciendo que un dolor agudo se extendiese por su cabeza.

Tercero… ¿qué demonios era ese ruido?

Le costó un minuto recordar cómo abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, le costó otro minuto comprender que no estaba soñando.

La noche anterior había deseado fervientemente no tener que volver solo a su habitación a pasar otra larga noche en soledad.

Deseo concedido – definitivamente no estaba solo.

Sentada en el sofá en el otro lado de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas bajo su barbilla estaba la llorosa desconocida a quien había conocido la noche anterior. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bella.

Estaba llorando otra vez.

Edward se estrujó el cerebro, horrorizado, pero por más que lo intentó no podía recordar cómo había acabado con la triste, asustada y embarazada desconocida en la habitación de su hotel.

**Notas:**

***El término de la bebida en inglés es Long Island iced tea. Es una bebido alcohólica que no tiene un equivalente en español.**

****Para quien se haya fijado, he escrito la palabra 'abuelo' de dos formas, en mayúsculas o minísculas. He respetado el fic original. Digamos que cuando está en mayúsculas, se refiere a la persona en concreto, como si en vez de decir 'Abuelo' dijera un nombre propio. En el caso de las minúsculas, su abuelo en general. No sé si me explico...**

*****Hace referencia a una frase muy famosa en inglés, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"**

******En inglés, Vegas strip, es una parte de Las Vegas, una de las avenidas más famosas que siempre sale en las películas. Si buscáis en Wikipedia, podréis ver la foto.**

**Por último, la historia no es mía, yo solo traduzco, pero si alguien la lee me gustaría que comentara en un review ;) **


	2. Sorpresa

"Estamos casados."

Edward parpadeó y se empezó a preguntar si habría tomado alguna droga muy fuerte la noche anterior y simplemente no se acordaba. "¿Podrías…repetir eso?" Su voz estaba ronca debido al sueño y a la madre de todas las resacas.

Sin decir nada, Bella levantó su mano izquierda. Efectivamente, había una alianza de oro de mala calidad en su dedo anular. Perplejo, Edward imitó su movimiento y encontró una alianza igual en su dedo. "Oh," exclamó, mirando fijamente al objeto, estupefacto.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, la joven bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas, su respiración aumentó de forma que indicaba que iba a echarse a llorar otra vez. "Sí. Yo también lloraría si me despertara casado conmigo," pensó él en voz alta. Aparentemente, su control estaba ausente debido al dolor punzante e incesante de su cabeza.

"No es eso," dijo ella, levantando la cabeza. "Lo siento muchísimo. Todo esto es culpa mía."

Edward decidió que el primer orden del día, antes de considerar todo esto del sagrado matrimonio, era ver si se podía sentar. Lo intentó. La habitación dio vueltas ligeramente. "Dos no bailan si uno no quiere," apuntó él despreocupadamente, frotándose los ojos. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y miró al otro lado de la cama. Esa parte de la cama estaba deshecha. "¿Lo hicimos?" preguntó ligeramente horrorizado. "Bailar, quiero decir…"

"¡Oh! Oh, no. No. Tú…" Ella se ruborizó mucho, soltando un suspiro y resoplando antes de intentar hablar otra vez. "Anoche, me abrazaste," admitió con timidez. "Fue muy dulce." Su sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan pronto como había aparecido. "En realidad, has sido muy amable conmigo todo el tiempo." Tomó una bocanada de aire. "Y yo me aproveché de ello rápidamente…"

"Quizá sería mejor si pudieras aclararme algunas lagunas," sugirió Edward gentilmente. "Recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas embarazada."

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. "Eso…Yo…Sí." Resolló. "Te conté mi triste historia." Su sonrisa era leve pero parecía genuina. "Y entonces tú te ofreciste a casarte conmigo y aunque sabía que estabas borracho…lo sabía y aún así dije que sí."

Edward se hubiera ruborizado si no hubiese estado tan confundido. La historia sonaba como algo muy imprudente que no hubieran hecho ninguno de los dos.

"Mira," dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión sincera. "No hay excusa para lo que he hecho. Ninguna. Estaba…Estoy muy, muy asustada ahora mismo. Cuando me encontraste anoche, me acababa de enterar de…" dejó de hablar, señalando a su abdomen. "La realidad es que no se lo que voy a hacer," susurró con la voz quebrada.

"Anoche me ofreciste una solución y yo me permití creer que tú eras la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Fue estúpido y egoísta. Lo siento muchísimo."

Antes de que él pudiera pensar en contestar, ella se apresuró a añadir. "Yo no…no voy a causarte ningún problema. Podemos anular el matrimonio y te puedes olvidar de que me conoces."

"Espera," dijo él, levantando una mano. Apretó los ojos, intentando pensar a pesar del continuo latido del corazón que notaba resonando en su cabeza. Respirando profundamente, intentó pensar qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación. "Vamos a pensar en ello un momento," murmuró, más para ganar tiempo que otra cosa.

"¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo?" preguntó ella, sonando desesperada y confusa. "Yo estaría enfadada conmigo."

Él rio, se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta un pequeño frigorífico. Abrió la puerta, cogió una botella de agua y se la bebió entera sin respirar. "Estar enfadado con una mujer embarazada que además está llorando me parece…descortés." Se apoyó en la pared y miró al techo. "Además, puedo ver que estás en problemas. Creo que te puedo entender."

Ella agachó la cabeza, la mirada en su cara delató su vergüenza.

"¿Tienes familia?" preguntó él suavemente.

Ella dudó un momento antes de contestar. "Mi madre."

"¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa?" supuso él. Quizás se había escapado de casa y no sabía cómo volver.

Bella continuó mirándose los dedos de los pies fijamente. "No puedo volver a casa," murmuró, con la voz tan débil que él casi pensó que lo había imaginado.

Edward le dio vueltas a lo que había dicho. Se agachó, cogió otras dos botellas de agua del pequeño frigorífico y caminó hasta ella. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y le ofreció el agua, dándose cuenta de la manera cautelosa en la que miraba entre él y la botella antes de cogerla.

"Si no puedes volver a casa," dijo Edward lentamente, pensando a la vez que hablaba, "entonces es que estás huyendo de algo." Miró a su abdomen que todavía era plano. "O de alguien."

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando no empezar a llorar otra vez. Esperó y después de un momento, ella asintió.

"Es el padre del bebé, ¿no?" supuso de nuevo, al poner en contexto las pistas que le había dado.

Bella tembló y se encogió. "Sí," susurró.

Actuando por instinto, él extendió la mano, queriendo consolarla. Ella retrocedió, sus ojos asustados por el movimiento, y cruzó los brazos. Parecía temerosa y cohibida. Se estremeció debido al frío de la habitación – el aire acondicionado estaba alto para combatir el sofocante calor del verano.

Bajando la mano, Edward se volvió a levantar, cogió la colcha de la cama y la envolvió con ella, antes de volver a sentarse en su extremo del sofá. "Si me lo cuentas, te prometo que te escucharé y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte." Al menos tenía una responsabilidad con esta mujer - su mujer, aunque aún pareciera inverosímil.

Edward siempre había sido un hombre paciente y aunque estaba desesperado por conocer cuál era la historia de la joven, no la presionó. Esperó mientras ella respiraba para calmar su respiración. Ella abrió la boca varias veces, como si hubiera encontrado la palabra que estaba buscando, sólo para cerrarla otra vez porque sus ideas todavía eran un embrollo.

"Fui una estúpida," dijo con voz leve. "Él – el padre del bebé – siempre había sido," miró hacia arriba, buscando las palabras adecuadas, "raro conmigo. Posesivo. Siempre hablaba como si yo le tuviera que pertenecer pero no de una manera normal – como si quisiera que estuviéramos juntos. Más bien como si yo tuviera que pertenecerle, como si quisiera poseerme."

Ella volvió a gimotear y esperó un momento para calmarse antes de continuar. "Yo nunca estuve interesada. Durante todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, cuando él hablaba del tema, yo decía que no. No, no, no. Hasta que un día, no sé…Fue hace seis semanas. Estaba triste y sola. Él estaba siendo comprensivo – por una vez, y pensé que me haría sentir bien si decía que sí."

Edward asintió, recordando la noche anterior.

"Así que dije que sí," dijo ella con un suspiro.

Se puso las manos sobre los ojos, arrugó los labios y le tembló la barbilla. Respiró entrecortadamente una, dos veces, antes de calmarse otra vez.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" preguntó Edward en voz baja, con tono gentil.

"Me empezó a dar mucho miedo," murmuró ella, secándose una lágrima. "Se lo dije. Antes de que hiciéramos nada, le dije que aquello no significaba que quisiera estar con él. Se lo dije y él dijo que lo entendía."

Ya no se entendía lo que decía y Edward se asustó de la manera en la que se quedó pálida. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Él se acercó hasta el cojín que había entre ellos y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Esta vez, ella se giró, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y le dejó abrazarla mientras lloraba.

_**~Una semana antes~**_

La situación en ese momento era cien veces peor porque su amigo estaba allí.

Bella nunca podría entender como un policía podía ser tan amigo de un ex convicto. Sin embargo, siempre estaban juntos y Bella odiaba este lado del hombre al que consideraba un amigo, más que ninguna otra cosa. Sí, él podía ser un incordio, pero tenía un buen corazón.

"Prometiste que no ibas a hacer esto," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Ni siquiera sé por qué has tenido que contárselo."

"Ni siquiera sé por qué has tenido que contárselo," la imitó James, en un tono agudo que resultaba odioso.

Bella dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa que había entre ellos. "Cállate." Sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo por qué insistes en hacer de esto una situación incómoda. Sabías que era cosa de una sola vez. Si no puedes asumirlo, no voy a volver a venir aquí nunca más."

"¡Ja! Lo quiere desde atrás, Alec," dijo James riéndose

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. "No sé por qué te haces la tímida ahora. Los aquí presentes sabemos que te gustó."

"Puaj." Bella se alejó de la mesa, asqueada. "Me voy de aquí. A lo mejor podemos tener una conversación cuando dejes de comportarte como un cerdo."

Ella se giró, buscó las llaves en el bolso pero él la giró un segundo después, agarrándola por el brazo con violencia.

"No vas a conseguir alejarte de mí, Bella. Nunca más." Cuando la empujó hacia él, Bella se dio cuenta de que su aliento apestaba a alcohol, lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

"¡Y una mierda!" dijo ella entre dientes, intentando que la soltara del brazo. "¡Suéltame! Ahora mismo."

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Mientras trataba de oponer resistencia, los dos lal tenían agarrada entre ellos.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que una mujer se pase de la raya, cuando le dejas creer que ella es la que manda."

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" exigió ella, un segundo antes de que una mano le tapara la boca con fuerza. Ella gritó contra la palma de la mano, moviendo la cabeza, intentando liberarse del agarre.

"¿Te crees que esto tiene gracia? ¡Mírate! Pareces una maldita loca."

Bella sintió que no podía pensar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Él era su amigo, ¡era policía! Y su amigo no era un criminal violento, al menos que ella supiera.

Pero sí lo era. Con un tirón le pusieron los brazos detrás de la espalda y notó el frío del metal y el ruido de un par de esposas cuando se cerraron.

"Me estás haciendo daño," dijo, pensando que sería capaz de disuadirlos de esta locura inducida por la testosterona. Quizá pensaban que estaban siendo graciosos. "Por favor, para. Me estás asustando de verdad."

Ella estaba de rodillas, con los brazos sujetos a la espalda como si fuera un criminal a la espera de que se lo lleven. Los dos estaban de pie a su lado, haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña.

"¿Vas a terminar con esta tontería? Estoy harto, Bella. Estamos bien juntos. Los dos lo sabemos." Él la agarró del brazo, haciéndola levantar. "Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes? Ya no voy a aguantar más tus idioteces."

Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos pudo ver que de verdad se creía lo que estaba diciendo. "Estás completamente loco," susurró con incredulidad.

Su mirada se endureció. Cuando empezó a arrastrarla hacia el fondo de la casa, Bella empezó a forcejear otra vez, ahora completamente horrorizada de que fueran a hacerle daño.

"Dios, cállate de una puta vez," masculló James. Se había hecho con un rollo de cinta de embalar y el sonido que hizo al cortar un trozo no presagiaba nada bueno. Pegó el trozo sobre la boca de Bella, silenciando con eficacia sus gritos. Alec la empujó al suelo del armario.

Estaba terriblemente asustada a la vez que indignada de furia cuando levantó la vista hacia ellos, tratando en vano de liberarse.

"Cálmate. Cálmate y entonces quizá podamos hablar como personas civilizadas."

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la dejaron sola en la oscuridad.

_**~Ahora~**_

Para cuando hubo terminado su relato, Bella se había aislado en sí misma, con las piernas dobladas y pegadas al pecho. Su voz era débil y robótica y tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada desenfocada.

Edward no recordaba haberse sentido tan furioso en su vida.

"Cuando volvió," continuo ella, con voz monótona, "estaba solo. Me preguntó si me arrepentía. Fingí para que me quitara las esposas. Luego empezó a besarme…" su voz tembló y Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Le di un rodillazo entre las piernas y corrí."

"Bien hecho," espetó Edward con vehemencia. "Créeme, yo hubiera hecho algo mucho peor, si hubiera podido."

Ella suspiró hondo. "Sí," dijo, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y mirándolo. "Yo también pero estaba segura de que me haría daño si tenía la oportunidad así que corrí."

Edward asintió rápidamente. "No, hiciste exactamente lo que debías." Luego frunció el ceño. "Pero todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía?"

La risa de ella fue fría y llena de dolor. "Él es la policía." Sacudió la cabeza. "Mi padre era el jefe de policía." Movió la boca como para intentar decir algo pero no pudo. "Él…él era el protegido de mi padre," murmuró al final.

A Edward se le estrechó el corazón al ver que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Había sido su amigo y la traicionó de la peor manera después de la experiencia que compartieron. Edward ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que era ese sentimiento.

"El pueblo de donde soy es muy pequeño," Bella continuó, con la voz triste y derrotada. "Es un lugar donde todo el mundo se conoce y él es el héroe. Verás, hace un año más o menos, volcó un autobús. La situación era grave. Había muchos niños heridos pero él y mi padre los salvaron." Agachó la cabeza. "Y él intentó salvar a mi padre cuando el autobús…"

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y le cayeron dos lágrimas. El corazón de Edward se rompió al verla, al suponer lo que no había dicho. Se preguntó si el aniversario de la muerte de su padre la entristeció lo suficiente como para caer en el consuelo que ese hombre le había ofrecido.

"De todas formas," continuó de manera insegura. "Todo el mundo lo adora. No te podría decir cuánta gente me ha dicho que estoy loca por no querer estar con él." Tomó aire y se rio de nuevo, de manera irónica. "Mi madre lo adora. Claro. ¿Por qué no debería?" dijo Bella con resentimiento. "Puede ser encantador cuando quiere. A veces, incluso me hizo creer que estaba loca por verlo tan…persistente y pesado, supongo. A lo mejor es la razón por la que yo le perdonaba por su…entusiasmo. Se le da bien que la gente no se dé cuenta de la verdad."

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando para abajo. "No me creerían. Nadie me creería." Miró hacia arriba, rogándole con la mirada que la comprendiera. "¿No lo ves? No puedo volver. Está loco, su amigo está loco y nadie lo sabe. Sé que me hará daño, lo vi en sus ojos y ahora hay un bebé…" Se le quebró la voz y apoyó la cabeza contra las rodillas, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Por un largo momento, Edward no habló pero masajeó la espalda de Bella haciendo círculos, intentando calmarla. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas. Se le rompió el corazón por ella. Quizás no la conocía pero no se podía imaginar lo que uno debe sentir al tener que huir de casa, lejos de todo lo que es familiar, solo y aterrorizado, no sólo por ella si no por la vida inocente que lleva dentro.

No le extrañaba que la proposición de un extraño con amabilidad aunque algo borracho le hubiera parecido una bendición en un momento tan sombrío.

"Ven conmigo," dijo espontáneamente, sin pensar en la oferta antes de hablar.

She rolled her head, looking at him with one bloodshot eye. "What?"

Ella volvió la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos rojos. "¿Qué?"

Esta vez pensó las palabras antes de hablar, asegurándose de que de verdad lo que pensaba era lo que quería decir. Luego habló. "Ven a casa conmigo," repitió, aclarando.

Ella se rió. "Como te dije, eres muy amable pero no soy tu responsabilidad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí."

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que ella hablara. "No te voy a dejar ir sin nada, sin ningún sitio a donde ir. Eres mi esposa, después de todo," señaló él, infundiéndole a su voz de toda la sinceridad que pudo para que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. "Ven a casa conmigo y te ayudaré."

Edward notó como bajo la palma de su mano, ella se quedaba rígida y como la respiración se le aceleró con un ritmo entrecortado. Repasando las palabras en su cabeza, Edward se dio cuenta de cómo habían debido sonarle a una mujer que le acababa de contar la historia de un hombre que creía que era su dueño. "No. Bella," se atascó él. "No…Sin presión ¿vale? No quiero que suene como que me lo debes, como obligación. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es una casa y estabilidad mientras decides qué vas a hacer."

Bella se lo quedó mirando, parpadeando como sin creérselo. "No tienes por qué hacer eso," dijo con tono de incredulidad.

"Es lo que haría cualquier persona decente," reflexionó él.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. "No. Definitivamente, eso no es cierto." Se lo quedó mirando otra vez, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. "Estás loco. Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Bueno, hay tiempo para eso," razonó él. Viendo que ella iba a protestar otra vez, continuó rápidamente. "Sé que realmente no nos conocemos pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora estoy involucrado. Digamos que dejo que te vayas. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me pregunto el resto de mi vida qué fue de ti y de tu hijo?"

"Podrías olvidarte de mí." sugirió ella rotundamente. "Eso sería lo más fácil."

Ahora fue él el que se rio. "Para lo bueno o para lo malo, estoy casado contigo. No voy a olvidarme de ti, especialmente ahora. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo si te dejara de lado?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Bella se levantó, envolviendo la colcha con fuerza alrededor de ella. "Esto es…es…yo no…No."

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella andaba de un lado para otro de la habitación. "No estoy loco, Bella," le aseguró en voz baja. "No estoy tratando de decirte que vamos a vivir felices para siempre o que pertenecemos el uno al otro o nada parecido. Tú misma dijiste que no tenías adonde ir ¿no?"

Ella se paró y lo miró con recelo.

"Tengo una casa grande donde vivo solo. Podrías elegir en qué habitación quedarte – lejos de la mía, si eso es lo que quieres." Se paró, tocándose la barbilla. "Pero creo que deberíamos permanecer casados, al menos porque mi seguro es fantástico. Tendrías la mejor atención antes del parto."

Gruñendo, Bella se sentó en el otro lado del sofá. "_Estás_ loco," masculló ella.

"Quizás," concedió él. "Pero también hablo en serio."

Ella parecía perdida, sentada en el sofá, con el labio entre sus dientes.

"Mira," dijo él, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. "Tengo que levantarme y vestirme. Tengo que dar una presentación hoy. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, pides algo al servicio de habitaciones y piensas en mi oferta?"

"Tú también deberías pensar sobre tu oferta," contestó ella, mirándolo de manera cautelosa.

Él sonrió. "Vale, sí. Me parece justo." Alargó el brazo con vacilación y le estrechó la mano. "Así que ¿te quedarás?, ¿al menos hasta que vuelva de las conferencias?

Ella no pareció nada convencida pero suspiró profundamente. Le puso la mano en la espalda, imitando el gesto. "Sí, me quedaré hasta entonces."

**NA: La semana que viene estoy de viaje y no puedo garantizar que pueda subir el capítulo pero lo intentaré.**

**¿Qué os parece el plan de Edward?**


	3. Y luego estabas tú

**Perdón por el retraso. He estado de viaje pero no precisamente de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar hasta ahora.**

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Bella no se movió del centro de la cama, que era gigantesca.

En cuanto Edward se marchó, se metió bajo las sábanas y cayó en un sueño profundo. Parecía que hacía años en vez de unos días desde la última vez que había dormido profundamente.

Cuandó despertó, Bella se sintió mucho más calmada de lo que había estado en toda la semana, desde que había huido de la persona que debería haber sido su amigo.

Una parte de ella que le decía que estaba siendo ingenua y ridícula. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan tranquila y aliviada? Había dejado que otro hombre tuviera poder sobre ella, un hombre que, como su supuesto amigo, parecía amable y encantador. Pero ¿no había visto lo suficiente en este mundo como para comprender que la gente no actuaba sino era para obtener algo a cambio?

¿Qué podia ganar este hombre con permanecer casado con ella?

La pregunta debería haberle producido escalofríos – con un matrimonio parecía inevitable que el sexo estuviera de por medio – pero se sentía extrañamente…segura en presencia de Edward.

Se sentó y sintiéndose mucho mejor después de una siesta improvisada, Bella miró alrededor, a la habitación.

Era realmente grande.

A Bella no se le había escapado que Edward había cogido no una sino tres botellas de agua del minibar sin pararse a pensar un segundo.

No había mejor indicador de que alguien era rico que la habilidad de poder pagar seis dólares por una botella de agua sin inmutarse.

A lo mejor era una señal de que realmente estaba trastornada el hecho de que la prueba de su opulencia le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella no había sido críada para estar cómoda con la idea de necesitar la caridad de nadie. Ya estaba echando cuentas en su cabeza, intentando controlar lo que debía. Sin duda, la repentina boda iba a su cuenta. Él había pagado la cuenta la noche anterior – ella no tenía prácticamente nada – así que ya debía 300 dólares.

Hubieran sido cerca de 700 si Edward se hubiera salido con la suya pero ella consiguió convencerlo de que no quería las 36 fotos. Tampoco tenían damas de honor que tuvieran que llevar ramos de flores.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se acordó de lo encantador que había sido Edward. En esas pocas horas y a pesar de la influencia de la bebida, había intentado por todos los medios hacerla feliz.

Algún día sería un buen marido para alguien – alguien que lo mereciera.

Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, Bella se tomó tiempo para hacer lo que había prometido, pensar seriamente la proposición de Edward – la segunda en menos de doce horas.

Al menos ésta la había hecho mientras estaba sobrio.

Aterrorizada, Bella se había puesto en camino en el momento que se escapó de la casa donde había estado cautiva. Había conducido rápido, sin parar hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario debido a la gasolina.

Desde entonces, puesto que había tenido que comprar algo de ropa, comida y pagar por habitaciones de hotel, Bella estaba muy cerca de quedarse sin nada del poco dinero que había tenido en un principio.

El día anterior había sido el primer momento en una semana en el que se había parado lo suficiente como para respirar y pensar. No importa lo mucho que intentaba pensar en ello, no podía encontrar una manera en que resultara seguro volver a casa – a Forks, donde él tenía tanto poder y ella tan poco. Era algo difícil de asimilar. Su mente intentó desesperadamente pensar en una razón por la que él actuó de la manera que lo hizo, algo que pudiera explicarlo razonablemente de manera que ella pudiera creer que había reaccionado desproporcionadamente al salir huyendo. Pero al recordar su mirada violenta – y que él realmente se creía sus propias palabras – Bella supo que su instinto de huir había sido el correcto.

Un pensamiento llevó a otro y mientras se lamentaba de lo que le había dado – de que le había permitido poseerla aunque fuera brevemente – sintió náuseas que además provocaron un pensamiento que destrozó su realidad por segunda vez en una semana.

No podía negar que necesitaba un plan. No podía existir en este limbo – siempre huyendo.

Se sentía agotada por la abrumadora culpa que sentía por haberse aprovechado de la generosidad de Edward. Le hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa que él le hubiese pedido para compensarle por lo que le había hecho. Contarle su historia era lo mínimo que podía hacer aunque había estado totalmente segura que la vería como una loca.

De una manera u otra, Bella tendría que confiar en alguien para que la ayudara. Había estado barajando la idea de que podría encontrar un refugio. Tenía que haber algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar un poco de ayuda hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y sabía que podía conseguir ayuda para los cuidados antes del parto a través del estado.

Aún así, ahora que Edward había plantado la semilla – a la luz del día y cuando no estaba borracho – a Bella le era imposible ignorarla. Era una idea tentadora – ser capaz de recurrir a alguien que fuera real en vez de anónimo como el sistema. Al menos él había dejado claro que creía su historia. Era un aliado, una cara amiga y asustada y huyendo como se encontraba, Bella estaba desesperada por alguien en quien confiar.

Cuando él volvió a la habitación, Bella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. El ruido de la llave al deslizarse en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Por un largo momento, simplemente se miraron. Su expresión era el reflejo de las emociones de ella, como si estuviera sorprendido de ver la prueba viviente de que todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior era real.

"Casi esperaba que te hubieras ido," dijo Edward en voz baja, cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta la cama. Se sentó y se quedó mirándola.

"Pensé en ello," admitió ella.

"¿En qué más pensaste?" preguntó él, de forma desinteresada.

"Bueno," contestó ella. Esta conversación era tan rara. "Tengo curiosidad. Si estás en un hotel, obviamente no vives aquí ¿no?"

Él parpadeó y luegó rió. "Claro. No, no vivo aquí. Vivo en Chicago."

Bella soltó un suspiro y pensó en lo que le acababa de decir. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que si la iba a llevar a un lugar tan pequeño como Forks, nunca podría salir adelante. Necesitaba recursos – oportunidades para trabajar, ese tipo de cosas.

Su corazón le empezó a latir aceleradamente. De repente se sentía tímida por lo que iba a decir. "En ese caso, estaba pensando que, a menos que lo hayas reconsiderado, me gustaría aceptar tu oferta. Pero quiero pagarte," esto último lo dijo muy deprisa, atascándose al hablar. "Encontraré la manera de pagarte. Por todo."

Él levantó una ceja y parecía que iba a rechazar la necesidad de que le tuviera que pagar pero debió de ver algo en la cara de Bella que le hizo no decir nada. "Si lo prefieres," dijo como si nada.

Bella lo miró fijamente y se sentió extrañamente tranquila de haber aceptado seguir a casa a un hombre que prácticamente era un desconocido. "¿Estás seguro de esto?" dijo, preguntándose si la pregunta era para ella misma o para él.

"Mmmm," murmuró él afirmativamente. La respuesta pareció algo evasiva pero su sonrisa un momento después era de verdad. "Bien. Entonces ya está." Se paró y parecía casi tan vacilante como ella. Se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello. "¿Qué tal si cenamos?" ofreció. "¿Servicio de habitaciones? O podemos cenar fuera si lo prefieres."

"No," dijo ella rápidamente, acordándose de los precios del restaurante de la noche anterior. Pensó en el poco dinero que le quedaba en el monedero. "¿Podemos ordenar una pizza?" preguntó, intentando que sonase con entusiasmo. Una pizza no sonaba muy bien pero la verdad es que sentía mareada de todas formas.

Edward la estudió con atención y Bella pensó que había cierta intensidad en sus profundos ojos verdes. "¿Has dicho pizza porque es lo que realmente quieres o porque es lo más barato?"

Bella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que la había pillado, y no respondió.

"¿Has comido hoy Bella?" le preguntó gentilmente.

"Sí," respondió ella, un poco a la defensiva. Él le había dicho que ordenara algo del servicio de habitaciones pero en vez de eso había sacado algo de la máquina expendedora.

Él se tocó la barbilla, pensando. "¿Sabes cocinar?"

"Sí," contestó ella, perpleja al pensar qué importaba eso.

"Vale, yo no," dijó él con una sonrisa. "Yo quemo el agua. Qué te parece si yo pago por el servicio de habitaciones ahora y cuando lleguemos a casa," se paró para ver cómo reaccionaba a esa palabra, "puedes cocinarme algo. Me encanta la comida casera. ¿Te parece?"

"¿Con comida que compres tú?" preguntó Bella, insatisfecha.

Él apretó los labios mirándola como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez. "Bella, estoy intentando que no se me haga la boca agua sólo de pensarlo," dijo él intentando cambiar de tema.

Ella estrechó los ojos antes de ponerlos en blanco y tumbarse en la cama. "Vale. Tú ganas. Otra vez."

~0~

A Edward le resultaba muy extraño tener la típica conversación donde te empiezas a conocer después de haberse casado y de haber accedido a llevarse a esta mujer a casa con él.

Después de asegurarse de que Bella ordenaba algo con más sustancia que una ensalada, apoyó los pies en el sofá, mirándola, mientras ella estaba echada en la cama, y empezaron a hablar.

Se enteró de que la madre de Bella, sintiéndose atrapada en el pequeño pueblo que es Forks, pasaba los días que no se dedicaba a enseñar en la escuela elementaría de Forks tomando pastillas, lo que la hacía una drogadicta aceptable a ojos de la sociedad*. Pero a veces también lo hacía cuando estaba enseñando. Ésa era una de las razones por las que le agradaba la atención que el protegido de su marido le prestaba a Bella. Aunque nunca había hecho nada, él no paraba de decir que quería marcharse de ese lugar, de convertirse en algo más.

Edward pensó para sus adentros que la razón por la que "el más aclamado del lugar" no se iba era porque en Forks, él era el rey. Afuera, en el mundo real, sería menos que nada, como todos los demás.

"¿Puedes beber?" Edward se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo una pregunta que le había formado un nudo en el estómago. A veces, cuando la miraba, pensaba que era más mayor de lo que en realidad era. La manera cautelosa en la que siempre se comportaba, algo encorvada, la hacían parecer 35 pero cuando abría mucho los ojos y estaba asustada, perecía más cerca de los 16.

Bella alzó una ceja y se miró el abdomen.

Él sonrió. "Quiero decir, legalmente," aclaró.

"Oh," dijo ella en voz baja, empezando a sonrojarse. "No, pero casi. Cumpliré los 21 en septiembre."

"Mmmm," murmuró Edward, dándole vueltas a esta información en su cabeza. Era más joven que sus hermanos pequeños y era una idea que asustaba. Tenía la extraña necesidad de protegerla entre sus brazos, resguardándola de un mundo que ya le había hecho demasiado daño. Era una idea extraña para Edward cuya visión del mundo se resumía en lo que su hermano Emmett había dicho una vez: la vida es dura, cómprate un casco.

"Crees que soy una idiota ¿verdad?" preguntó Bella al malinterpretar su expresión.

"No," contestó con voz firme. "En absoluto."

Ella bufó. "Soy una estúpida. E irresponsable. ¡Mírame! Tendría que haber sido sensata para que no…él…y no solamente dejé que me tocara sino…" Se calló y su mano rozó distraídamente su abdomen. "Soy una idiota."

"Bella, para," dijo él con gentileza. "En mi experiencia, y créeme cuando digo que tengo más que suficiente en estas cosas, la gente puede predicar todo lo que quiera pero no hay nadie que haya vivido y no haya cometido errores. 'El que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra,' recordó. "Además, ¿qué puedo decir? Si no fuera por el hecho de que ese tipo de accidentes ocurren, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí hoy."

Esto captó la atención de Bella y lo miró con curiosidad aunque todavía había inquietud en su rostro.

Los labios de Edward se arquearon con una pequeña sonrisa. No le entusiasmaba tener que contarle la historia porque implicaba que tendría que explicar el papel de su abuelo en su vida.

Basta con decir que el Abuelo Cullen no iba a estar contento cuando se enterara de que Edward se había casado en un arrebato en Las Vegas. Edward ya podía oír la voz del mayor de los Cullen alzándose, resonando en la enorme mansión donde vivía, llena de ira y decepción. Edward había profanado la sagrada institución del matrimonio. Iba a haber graves consecuencias.

Sacudió ese pensamiento – ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse simplemente porque todavía tuviera miedo de su abuelo a pesar de tener 32 años – y le habló a Bella de su familia.

Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, habían sido novios desde el penúltimo año de instituto. A veces Edward se preguntaba si no se habrían enamorado en el patio del jardín de infancia cuando Esme había aplastado una araña que tenía al pequeño Carlisle chillando, casi a punto de mojar los pantalones.

But, as children playing at love were wont to do, they got quite a bit ahead of themselves and wound up pregnant with him when they were both only fifteen years old.

Pero como pasa a veces en eso del amor cuando se es joven, se precipitaron demasiado y terminaron con un embarazo cuando sólo tenían quince años.

Edward Cullen Primero, el abuelo de Edward, estaba furioso.

"Para abreviar, mi abuelo insistió en que él sería el que me criaría," dijo Edward. Se estaba dejando gran parte de la historia pero no era nada que ella necesitase saber. En realidad, Edward Primero se había pasado la mayor parte del embarazo convenciendo a Carlisle y Esme de que no eran aptos y que nunca podrían ser los padres que el bebé merecía. Los había manipulado, de manera autoritaria, para que pensaran que la única solución – la única forma en la que el bebé saldría adelante – era si dejaban que su abuelo lo criase.

"Me va a odiar," masculló Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca porque con toda probabilidad, eso era la pura verdad. Pero aunque le ponía nervioso pensar en ello, la ira le corría por las venas al pensar en alguien hablando de Bella de mala manera. Se sentó, su expresión una de concentración. "No tengo miedo de lo que piense," mintió. "Soy un hombre adulto y yo decido lo que es correcto para mí."

Soltando un suspiro, se esforzó por poner una sonrisa más alegre. "Además, el Abuelo no es el único miembro de mi familia. Mis padres y mis hermanos son muy agradables."

"¿Tienes hermanos?" preguntó Bella, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

"Dos hermanos más pequeños," confirmó Edward. "Emmett y Jasper."

"¿De tu madre o de tu padre?"

Era fácil hacer esa suposición. No muchas relaciones que habían empezado en el instituto duraban, especialmente después de tener un bebé. "De los dos. Mis padres siguieron juntos. De hecho, llevan casados 23 años."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de la sorpresa. "Eso es…Guau." Su expresión era compasiva cuando lo miró. "¿Es duro? Quiero decir, que a tus hermanos los criaran tus padres y a ti no"

"A veces," admitió Edward en voz baja. En cierto modo, aunque su familia era muy afectuosa, muchas veces se sentía como un extraño.

Ella miró para otro lado y se mordió el labio otra vez. "No, creo que estás siendo demasiado comprensivo. Tu familia me va a odiar. Todos, sin excepción." Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza en la cama, sin fijar la vista en nada en particular. "La verdad, todavía no entiendo por qué estás siendo tan amable. Me aproveché de tu amabilidad cuando estabas en una posición de vulnerabilidad y ahora crees que eso te hace responsable cuando en realidad no lo eres. A lo mejor tú le encuentras sentido pero ellos no lo harán. Verán la realidad. Lo que hice no está bien, no importa por qué razones. Quiero decir, aunque puedan aceptar el hecho de que me casé contigo cuando estaba completamente sobria y tú estabas borracho, estoy embarazada y el bebé es de otro."

Se estremeció y se cruzó de brazos.

Edward frunció los labios sintiéndose algo tonto sin quererlo y avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Bueno, como dijiste, hoy he estado pensando," empezó, hablando lentamente y con cautela. "Creo…¿Qué dirías si pensara que creo que sería mejor no dejar que nadie sepa que somos…que nos conocemos desde hace tan poco?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella.

"Escúchame," suplicó él. "Vengo aquí dos veces al año, por negocios. Nunca he tenido una relación estable. Quizá tú y yo tuvimos…un romance de temporada, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estuve en San Diego por negocios hace seis semanas. Si hubieras ido a visitarme, el tiempo cuadra," dijo él, mirando hacia su abdomen.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. "Tú harías…Quiero decir…Otra vez estás diciendo locuras."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que hay entre tú y yo es asunto nuestro. Nadie más tiene que saber lo que pasa de puertas adentro. Todo lo que te dije antes sigue igual. Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas…sabiendo que sólo estamos casados sobre el papel. Nadie tiene que saber que el bebé no es mío hasta que estés lista para seguir con tu vida."

Bella se sentó, pasándose las manos por el pelo. "Esto es una locura," dijo otra vez. "Tengo veinte años. Si hubiéramos tenido un romance, eso significa que probablemente me conociste cuando era una adolescente. ¿Quieres que los demás piensen tan mal de ti?"

"Pasa muchas veces," dijo Edward hacienda una mueca. La miró con cara rara, intentando añadir algo de humor a la conversación. "¿Soy tan mayor para que la idea resulte asquerosa?"

Ella se puso colorada. "¡No quería decir eso! No eres mayor y ya sé que pasa muchas veces, sólo que…Edward, tu familia no debería pensar menos de ti porque me estés ayudando. Eso me mataría."

"No voy a negar que darán su opinión pero en general son gente bastante comprensiva," la tranquilizó. "Si de verdad no creyera que las cosas serán más fáciles así, no lo hubiera sugerido."

"¿Más fáciles para quién?" preguntó ella con tono mordaz, alzando una ceja.

"Para nosotros dos." Su respuesta era honesta. Opinarían que era un idiota por meter a una joven en problemas y casarse con ella tan rápido pero su familia entendería la idea de que estaba vinculado por honor. Su manera de ser era así y su familia lo sabía. Y Bella, bueno…estaba bastante seguro que ella no quería la opinión de un montón de gente sobre que estaba huyendo y de qué.

"De cualquier manera," dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había posado entre ellos, "cuando nazca el bebé, preferiría que pusieras mi nombre en la partida de nacimiento, si quieres. Así el padre no tendrá fácil reclamar legalmente nada a ninguno de los dos"

Bella bajó la cabeza y se puso el dorso de la mano sobre la boca. Por un momento paracía que iba a llorar otra vez pero se controló y lo miró antes de hablar. "Anoche…eso es exactamente lo que me hizo decir que sí," dijo en un susurro. "Si hubiera estado sola, no creo que hubiera aceptado pero cuando me propusiste matrimonio, lo único en lo que pensé fue que si me casaba contigo, el bebé sería tuyo y no suyo." Ella resopló. "Prefiero que el bebé sea de un desconocido que de ese gilipollas."

Dejó esa idea en el aire durante un momento antes de hablar otra vez, con voz vacilante. "Todavía no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto. Me estás dando mucho y yo no puedo ofrecer nada a cambio."

Levantándose, Edward cruzó la habitación y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama. "La razón más importante es porque puedo hacerlo. Mi abuelo…me enseñó muchas cosas que no comparto pero una de las lecciones que aprendí es la idea de 'nobleza obliga'. Fundamentalmente quiere decir que al que se le da también está obligado a dar."

Con cuidado, tratando de medir si era oportuno tocarla, alargó la mano, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. "No creo que nuestra intención fuera que se cruzaran nuestros caminos, pero lo hicieron. A lo mejor nuestro, esto…, método no fue muy ortodoxo pero todavía pienso que después de oír tu historia, ninguna persona decente podría dejarlo pasar."

Por un largo momento Bella lo estudió con detenimiento. Edward podía ver cómo le daba vueltas a la idea en su cabeza.

Aunque cuando habló, él no podría haber adivinado lo iba a salir de su boca. "Me da la impresión de que eres el tipo de persona que tiene un abogado en nómina. ¿Es así?"

"Esto…sí," se atrancó. Esta mujer era muy impredecible.

"Quiero que le hagas redactar un contrato, un pre…" Frunció el ceño. "Bueno, supongo que sería un acuerdo post-matrimonial. Arrugó las cejas. "¿Eso existe?"

"Eh, sí, sí que existe," confirmó Edward. El año pasado, uno de los socios de su primo Félix había insistido en hacer un acuerdo post-matrimonial antes de empezar con otra sucursal de su negocio. Edward no podía culparlo. Jane, la mujer de Félix, era una arpía cazafortunas y no se podía confiar en ella.

Bella asintió, pareciendo satisfecha. "Haz que tu abogado lo redacte. Cuando nos divorciemos, quiero que quede claro que no puedo tocar tu dinero, tu casa…nada."

Edward abrió la boca para protestar – la insinuación de que no confiaba en ella le parecía muy grosera – pero la cerró rápidamente. No era un ingenuo. Al haber sido testigo de que pasaba en el negocio de su familia, sabía muy bien como los cónyuges podías usar la institución del matrimonio para su propio beneficio. A decir verdad era una sugerencia inteligente. A lo mejor no era para nada romántica pero Edward tenía bienes que proteger.

Y además, como habían discutido, su matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con el amor sino con la conveniencia.

Él suspiró. "Si eso te hace sentirte mejor," accedió finalmente.

"Lo haría."

"Vale, entonces está hecho." Se sentó y se preguntó si debería sentirse raro o mal porque acababa de negociar un matrimonio igual que una propuesta de negocios.

Cruzó la habitación, se sentó en la mesa y sacó el ordenador de la bolsa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le preguntó ella con curiosidad, sentándose enfrente de él.

Él le sonrió por encima de la pantalla del ordenador. "Parece que necesito otro billete para la vuelta a casa."

Ella se sonrojó y puso una cara. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué voy a hacer con mi camioneta?" Se golpeó los labios con un dedo. "Debería venderla pero…¿podría venderla antes de mañana?"

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? Podríamos hacer el viaje de vuelta conduciendo, si lo prefieres," ofreció él.

"No," dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si la puedo vender, a lo mejor puedo sacar lo bastante como para pagarte la boda."

"Bella –"

"No," lo interrumpió ella. "Esto es cien por cien mi responsabilidad. Fue culpa mía."

"Yo fui el que te propuso matrimonio," rebatió él.

"Sí pero estabas actuando con nobleza."

Edward la miró, riéndose cuando ella sonrió. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan pronto como había aparecido y se quedó pensativa. "A lo mejor puedo ir esta noche. Tiene que haber algún concesionario que me de 300 dólares por ella."

"Iremos," la corrigió él. Alargó la mano por la mano, rozando la suya para que lo mirara. "Sé que esto es mucho que procesar. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes adonde ir? Sabes que te ayudaría a ir a donde necesitases."

Ella no pudo ocultar la mirada que indicaba que estaba perdida y abrumada antes de mirar hacia abajo. "No tengo a nadie."

Él le golpeó en la mano hasta que lo miró de nuevo. "Ahora me tienes a mí."

***En la versión original dice que la madre de Bella toma Xanax que según Google es un medicamento contra la ansiedad. Renee no es una drogadicta en el sentido estricto de la palabra, es algo así como el Dr House.**

**En el siguiente capítulo conocemos a los Cullen...**


	4. Extraño en tierra extraña

Emmett Cullen tenía la risa más escandalosa que Bella había oído en su vida.

Era un sonido estrepitoso, que la divertía al igual que la ponía nerviosa. Era imposible no encontrar divertida la visión de un hombre enorme doblado sobre sí mismo, riéndose.

Se reía tan fuerte que se cayó de culo.

Edward suspiró, contrariado. "No es tan gracioso, Emmett."

Eso solo pareció hacer que el mayor de los dos hermanos de Edward riera con más fuerza. "Lo siento," logró articular, mirando a Bella. Se sentó derecho, secándose las lágrimas. "No me estoy riendo de ti. Es solo que-" suspiró, "-si conocieras a Edward…Bueno, supongo que sí lo conoces."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se giró hacia Bella. "Lo siento por él. De verdad."

"¡Oh, vamos!" interrumpió Jasper. Aunque no era tan grande como Emmett, era, si cabe, aún más desconcertante. Había algo en su mirada, en la manera en la que la miraba, que le hacía sentir a Bella que estaba siendo evaluada. "No puedes culpar a Emmett por encontrar esto divertido. Se oyen historias de gente yendo a Las Vegas y casándose de repente pero nunca lo había visto suceder en la realidad. ¿Y a ti?" Miró a Bella, como examinándola y a ella le pareció que se estaba preguntando qué era exactamente lo que había llevado a su hermano a este punto.

Emmett sonrió y puso sus manos en los hombros de Bella. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, dime que eres una vedette de Las Vegas o algo parecido. Harías que mi vida valga la pena."

Bella se encogió un poco cuando la tocó, algo intimidada cuando su enorme silueta invadió su espacio personal. "Siento decepcionarte pero no."

"¿Te podrías apartar de ella?" se quejó Edward, agarrando del hombro a su hermano y empujándolo hacia atrás.

"Perdón," se rio Emmett, y levantó las manos para indicar que no quería causar problemas. "No me acordaba de que Edward tiene un problema cuando se trata de compartir. Síndrome del hijo único ¿verdad?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward simplemente pusó los ojos en blanco.

Bella había tenido el tiempo suficiente para quedarse boquiabierta contemplando la enorme mansión y dándose cuenta de que Edward no sólo era adinerado sino ridículamente rico, antes de que sonara el timbre. Aparentemente, los hermanos pequeños de Edward – actuando con el típico comportamiento irritante de los hermanos pequeños – habían decidido ignorar la petición de Edward de cancelar la noche que tenían planeada.

"Verás, yo pensaba que estaba pasando de nosotros otra vez. Al menos ha tenido la amabilidad de traer entretenimiento."

Edward estrechó los ojos y miró a su hermano pequeño. "Ya basta. Os agradecería si pudierais dejar de ser tan condescendientes."

"¡Venga ya!" interrumpió Jasper. "Si quieres que te tomemos en serio, a ti y a tus decisiones, no te cases con cualquier chica al azar, en Las Vegas y con Elvis de testigo. ¡Por favor!." Sacudió la cabeza. "Además, para empezar, esto va a matar a mamá."

Al oir eso, Edward hizo una mueca y su expresión se tornó culpable. "Creo que 'decepcionar' es una palabra más adecuada," matizó, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmar la reacción de Jasper. "Puede esté decepcionada porque no pudo planear la boda pero está ocupada con la boda de Emmett y Rosalie de todas maneras."

Emmett forzó una risa y un poco del humor de antes se desvaneció de su rostro. "Sí pero ya sabes que tú eres diferente. Mamá lleva esperando tu boda desde hace siglos." Sacudió la cabeza y golpeó a Edward en el hombro sin ninguna delicadeza. "Tenías que adelantarte, ¿eh, hermano?"

Cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen, Bella hizo todo lo posible por ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía en esa situación tan extraña. Casi quería gritarle a Edward "Te lo dije".

¿Por qué había pensado que esto podía funcionar? Y ni siquiera se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada.

"¿Cómo funciona esto entonces? ¿Cuánto alcohol intervino en el proceso?" Preguntó Jasper, mirándolos a ambos.

Bella sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente para no caerse. Preocupado, Edward se acercó a ella y le masajeó el hombro. Ella lo miró y por un momento estuvo dispuesta a dejar que se supiera la verdad. Ella le había causado esto. No era culpa de nadie más. No podía dejar que sus hermanos le siguieran dejando en ridículo.

La mentira que él había sugerido – que habían sido amantes cuando él iba a Las Vegas por negocios, fluyó con tanta facilidad que Bella pensó que debería haberse sentido incómoda. Edward contó la historia con tanta sinceridad que casi ella misma se la creyó.

"Dios," dijo Jasper, sentándose. "¿En serio? ¿De verdad? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto – siempre son los cabrones que se creen moralmente superiores a los demás los que actúan peor – pero ¿en serio, Edward?"

"Moralmente…" Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Primero, yo no me creo mejor que nadie pero ¿qué tratas de decir?"

"¡Es una cría!" dijo Jasper, señalando a Bella.

"Perdona," interrumpió Bella, hablando gracias al enfado que sentía. "Estoy aquí presente y soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones."

El pequeño de los hermanos Cullen pareció arrepentido cuando se volvió hacia a ella. "Lo siento encanto, pero esto es una locura. ¿Tienes alguna idea del sermón que este tío le dio a Emmett cuando le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie? Sobre la santidad del matrimonio y no entrar en una unión tan a ligera y ¿ahora esto?" Jasper resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sí, seguro que vuestra unión está bendecida."

"No estaba intentando juzgarles. Emmett y Rosalie hacen una pareja fantástica. Simplemente, son tan jóvenes…yo-"

"¡Esta chica tiene veinte!" interrumpió Jasper.

"Otra vez, esta chica está aquí presente," repitió Bella.

"Mira, me doy cuenta de que tenéis vuestras dudas y lo entiendo," dijo Edward con voz tensa. "Pero por favor, Bella no ha hecho nada para recibir esa falta de respeto por vuestra parte."

"Ves a esta…Bella aquí presente dos o quizás tres veces al año. Aparece embarazada y tú – el rey de pensar demasiado hasta el mínimo detalle – acaba casado. En Las Vegas. En una noche" Se giró hacia Bella, levantando una mano. "Sin ofender cariño pero, Edward, ¿estás seguro de que el crío es tuyo?"

Empujando la silla tan rápido que cayó al suelo, Edward se levantó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño. "Te quiero fuera de mi casa. Ahora mismo," le exigió.

"Edward," Emmett trató de interponerse pero Jasper lo cortó.

"No, está bien," dijo Jasper levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo. "Edward sabe cómo hacer todas las preguntas difíciles pero no le gusta cuando le toca a él. Como he dicho, era de esperar."

Antes de que Bella pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido, dando un portazo al salir.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa mientras intentaba no llorar…otra vez. Estaba harta de llorar, sobre todo en frente de Edward. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó, y después no pudo evitar echarse a reír. "Era una pregunta justa porque realmente tiene razón."

"Técnicamente," dijo Edward con calma, respirando hondo para calmarse. "Pero él no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que eres mi esposa. No te mereces esa falta de respeto."

"Pero sí que lo merezco," dijo ella, levantando la cabeza. "Sólo se preocupan por ti."

"No importa. No voy a tolerar que ellos – o cualquiera – te trate de esa manera. No es correcto, no importa si crees que lo mereces o no. No lo mereces."

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero se dio cuenta de que lo que decía tenía lógica. Resopló, frustrada. "No me gusta que discutas con tu familia por mi culpa."

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Edward se tomó un momento antes de responder. "Son mis hermanos," murmuró. "Nos peleamos. Lo más seguro es que mañana lo arreglemos. Es lo que pasa muchas veces." Frunció el ceño. "Lo que más me preocupa ahora es que vayan directamente a mi madre y mi padre. Preferiría contárselo yo."

Aunque la idea definitivamente le hacía sentirse mareada, Bella no iba a dejar que Edward sufriese más porque ella quisiera ser una cobarde. "Entonces creo que será mejor que vayamos a su casa."

Edward levantó una ceja. "Bella, no tienes que-"

"Sí, sí que tengo. Edward, si esto va a funcionar, no puede venir sólo de una parte. Tú claramente te has comprometido a ayudarme. Déjame hacértelo lo más fácil posible," insistió ella.

"Se supone que el estrés no es bueno para las mujeres embarazadas," rebatió él.

"Estaré mucho más estresada pensando que las cosas están mal con tu familia por mi culpa," contestó ella.

Edward soltó un suspiró y asintió. "Vale. Tú ganas y tiene sentido lo que dices. Como dije, preferiría ser yo el que hable con mis padres." La miró. "Ahora mismo. ¿Estás segura?"

"No creo que vaya a ser más sencillo aunque esperemos," suspiró ella.

Edward sonrió, le cogió la mano y se la apretó suavemente. "No te preocupes. Los hermanos siempre serán los hermanos y para los míos y para mí no ha sido fácil establecer una relación porque no hemos crecido juntos. Además, los hermanos están para fastidiarse los unos a los otros. Creo que con mis padres será mucho más fácil." Hizo una mueca con los labios. "Al menos no serán maleducados."

**~0~**

Como Edward sospechaba, sus padres fueron, en cierta manera, mucho más pacientes con Bella que sus hermanos.

Sentada en su acogedora sala de estar, Esme, como era de espera, se echó a llorar. Se apresuró al lado de Bella y la abrazó.

Edward las observó con cautela, preparado para intervenir en caso de que la exuberancia de su madre abrumase a Bella. Aunque al principio se quedó rígida, Bella pronto se relajó en el abrazo de Esme.

Sólo por un momento, Edward se permitió a sí mismo pretender que esta escena feliz era de verdad. En apariencia paracía una imagen bonita: una esposa guapa y joven que le intrigaba y un bebé en camino. Parecía justo el momento en el que debería estar a sus 32 años.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente Edward se recordó a sí mismo que esto sólo era un sueño que él había tramado por casualidad y por conveniencia. Era importante acordarse de la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción.

Edward se alegró cuando su madre empezó a preguntar a Bella sobre el embarazo. Cuando se enteró de que todavía no había visto a un médico, Esme inmediatamente se puso al cargo, recomendándole a su ginecólogo y empezando a hacer una lista de cosas sobre las que debía pensar. Edward había sido sincero cuando dijo que una de las cosas por las que estaba más preocupado era con que Bella tuviera el mejor cuidado para ella y para el bebé. Lo que no le había dicho a ella era que él no tenía ni idea de cómo organizar todo eso.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban, Carlisle le hizo una seña a Edward para que entrara en su despacho.

"Obviamente Edward, eres más que capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones," empezó Carlisle, su tono tranquilo y constante. "Sin embargo, como tu padre, me veo obligado a preguntar. Créeme, entiendo que las opiniones de tu abuelo pueden…tener un gran alcance."

"Piensas que me casé con ella porque la dejé embarazada," terminó Edward tranquilamente.

Carlisle alzó una ceja. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Te puedo decir con total sinceridad que esa no es la razón por la que me casé con ella."

Carlisle asintió, aceptando esa explicación con facilidad. Era algo que Edward apreciaba mucho A pesar de haber crecido con el Abuelo, Carlisle tenía una mente abierta y comprensiva.

"¿Se lo has contado a tu abuelo?"

Edward imaginó que su expresión se debía de parecer mucho a la de una res cuando la llevan al matadero.

Carlisle asintió, indicando que le entendía. "Eso pensaba." Se paró. "No estará contento."

"Soy consciente de ello," dijo Edward con un pequeño suspiro. "Es mi vida."

"¿Desde cuándo le ha importado eso a tu abuelo?" preguntó Carlisle, riéndose de manera irónica.

"Bueno, puede gritar todo lo que quiera pero no puede deshacer lo que ya está hecho," dijo Edward con firmeza.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa genuina. "Eso, hijo mío, es algo por lo que de verdad doy gracias a Dios." Caminó a la esquina de la habitación donde había varias botellas colocadas con discreción. "Bueno, ahora estás casado y vas a ser padre. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para esa tarea."

A pesar de que se le encogió el corazón un poco – cómo le gustaría que esas palabras fueran verdad – el elogio de su padre le hizo sentir bien. "Gracias papá."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward. No sé si te lo digo lo suficiente pero es verdad." Girándose, Carlisle le ofreció un vaso con whisky. "Vamos a brindar por mi primer nieto."

Edward levantó su vaso pero lo dejó en la mesa sin beber. No se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado entre él y Bella pero también pensaba que tentar al destino no era una buena idea.

**~0~**

Bella le dio vueltas en su cabeza a la palabra 'casa', preguntándose si alguna vez podría mirar a la enorme mansión de piedra y sentir que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Bella sabía que este tipo de vecindarios existían – todas con el césped perfectamente cuidado, calles llenas de árboles y casas imponentes – pero no podía decir que lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Pero claro, el día de hoy había estado lleno de cosas que nunca había visto. Nunca había visto el horizonte de Chicago – nunca se había alejado tanto de la costa oeste. Mirar las orillas del lago Michigan la reconfortó un poco, aún viéndolo desde el otro lado del coche, recordándole el mar de su lugar de origen.

"Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien?" preguntó Edward, parando el coche.

"Sí, estoy bien," mintió ella. Parecía poco razonable no estar bien – sonaría desagradecido.

Edward frunció los labios y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos. No podía acordarse de la última vez que alguien había sido afectuoso con ella – al menos, no sin algún motivo oculto.

"Todo ha cambiado tan rápido," murmuró ella. El cambio era difícil para Bella. Normalmente le daba vueltas a cada decisión antes de actuar. La última semana de su vida había estado llena de un cambio tras otro.

"Quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí," dijo Edward cuando se bajaron del coche. "Lo que te he dicho antes, sobre la habitación, es verdad. Por favor, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir como en casa me parece bien. ¿Qué tal una colcha nueva?"

Bella alzó una ceja porque a pesar de todo, el comentario le pareció divertido. "¿Crees que una colcha nueva lo arreglará?"

Edward pareció un poco avergonzado. "Creo que cuando hay cosas importantes fuera de control, las cosas pequeñas pueden marcar la diferencia. Sólo digo que la habitación no es de tu estilo, si eso tiene sentido."

La expresión de Bella debió de haber sido de perplejidad porque él se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Me parezco a Alice," dijo.

"¿Alice?" repitió ella, con cierto desaliento en el tono de su voz.

"Alice es la novia de Jasper," explicó Edward y Bella se sintió aliviada de inmediato. "Tengo que decir que, de las novias de mis hermanos, Alice es sin duda alguna mi favorita. Rosalie, la prometida de Emmett, tiene su encanto, pero cuando Alice está presente, siempre es divertido." Se quedó pensativo. "Creo que es buena para Jasper."

Bella hizo un sonido de asentimiento. "¿Y ella piensa que las colchas pueden definir quién eres como persona?"

"Ah, Alice tiene un montón de ideas interesantes," dijo Edward, moviendo la mano. "Pero sí, siempre está hablando de qué 'tono' le pega más a la personalidad de uno. En Navidad, ella y mi madre redecoraron mi dormitorio en tonos dorados."

"Dorado," dijo ella resoplando. "Sí, eso te pega."

Él la miró con curiosidad. "Toda esta riqueza te molesta bastante, ¿no?"

"Molestar no es la palabra adecuada." Bella suspiró profundamente, intentando encontrar la manera de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. "Cuando te dije que sí aquella noche, podrías haber sido un conductor de taxis que vive al día. Yo no tenía ni idea. Incluso así, ni quería ni me esperaba nada de esto," movió la mano para indicar la enorme mansión que se alzaba alrededor de ellos. "Lo único que quería es que mi bebé estuviera a salvo del loco de su padre." Bajó la cabeza. "Creo que siento que jamás voy a ser capaz de saldar la deuda."

"Bueno, en primer lugar, yo también quiero que tu hijo esté seguro. Ahora mismo, tú y el bebé estáis unidos así que aunque no estuviese preocupado por ti – que lo estoy – querer lo mejor para ti es querer lo mejor para él…o ella. Además, Bella, no puedo pretender que hago todo esto de manera altruista. Me estás dando demasiado mérito." Sacudió la cabeza con una expresión algo triste. "Sinceramente…esa noche, me estaba compadeciendo de mí mismo. Ya habrás notado que vivo una vida muy solitaria." Sonrió con ironía. "Tengo una asistenta que viene tres veces por semana – Leah. Ella es básicamente la mejor amiga que tengo y la única compañía la mayoría de las semanas, sin contar a mi familia."

Bella no dijo nada pero se quedó almacenando mentalmente ese detalle entre la lista de cosas que iba conociendo sobre él. Edward Cullen, el hombre que se casaba con desconocidas que encontraba llorando en la calle y era amigo del servicio.

"Supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir," continuó Edward, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, "es que creo que será agradable tener un poco de compañía durante un tiempo."

**~0~**

Esa noche, Bella permanecía despierta en la cama del cuarto de invitados que estaba enfrente de la habitación principal. Edward le había ofrecido cualquiera de las cinco habitaciones pero, intimidada por lo grande que era la casa, había elegido la que estaba más cerca de la de él para no sentirse tan sola. Además, la habitación tenía cierto encanto. Había un rincón que daba al inmenso jardín.

Bella se quedó mirando al techo abovedado por un buen rato, tratando de aceptar todo lo que había pasado.

Había huido de todo lo que conocía, de su pequeño pueblo natal a una ciudad enorme. De una casa modesta con un cuarto pequeño a una enorme mansión con una cama gigante que parecía pequeña dentro de la habitación. No tenía nada salvo unas cuantas prendas de ropa en una bolsa de viaje azul, lo que quedaba del dinero de vender la camioneta después de pagarle a Edward por la boda y el misterioso ser creciendo rápidamente en su vientre.

Estaba empezando de nuevo pero, cuando pensó en el amable individuo que dormía al otro lado del pasillo, Bella tuvo que reconocer que al menos, no estaba sola.

**En el próximo capítulo por fin conocemos al abuelo...**


	5. El abuelo Cullen

Edward se levantó e inmediatamente asomó la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que su silencioso huésped no se había desvanecido durante la noche. Bella todavía parecía tan asustadiza que a veces le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera desaparecido.

Su habitación estaba vacía pero la cama estaba deshecha. El hecho de que todavía estuviera allí, simplemente en otro lugar de la casa, le agradó. Bella le parecía el tipo de persona que haría la cama antes de marcharse.

Con curiosidad por saber dónde estaba, Edward salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, el delicioso olor del desayuno casi le hizo caerse.

Su paso se aceleró mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El olor le llevó a la cocina donde encontró a Bella sentada en una silla, tarareando y cortando fresas en rodajas mientras vigilaba la plancha de hacer gofres – Edward no sabía que tenía una – por el rabillo del ojo. En la cocina había una sartén con bacon y salchichas chisporroteando, provocando ese delicioso olor. En otra sartén había huevos – revueltos – calentándose a fuego lento.

"¿Te has encontrado por ahí un ejército al que tienes que alimentar?" preguntó Edward, riéndose.

Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta – lo que era normal. Solía dormir sólo con los pantalones del pijama.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella lo había estado mirando de arriba abajo.

"Eh…no sabía qué te gustaba y no quería despertarte," explicó ella, añadiendo las rodajas de fresa a una pequeña fuente donde ya había trozos de melocotón y arándanos. "He hecho un poco de todo."

"Ya lo veo." Edward se sentó, alargó la mano, cogió un arándano y se lo llevó a la boca. "Normalmente no suelo desayunar pero creo que haré una excepción con este banquete."

Ella le frunció el ceño haciendo que su nariz se arrugara de manera adorable. "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día," le dijo. "Además, si no desayunas, ¿por qué tienes comida típica de desayuno?"

Edward la miró, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar su respuesta. "Leah no tiene tiempo para desayunar así que le dejo tener sus cosas aquí."

Como se había imaginado, Bella hizo una mueca. "Oh, mierda. Dime dónde hay una tienda. Repondré todo."

"Cálmate, Bella. No pasa nada."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Antes de que Edward pudiera bromear con ella, sonó el timbre.

De repente, Edward sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Hizo lo que pudo para sonreír y calmar la evidente inquietud de Bella. "Quédate aquí un momento," le pidió. "Si oyes una discusión, no te preocupes. No pasará nada."

"Edward…"

"No pasará nada," repitió él.

Se levantó, suspiró hondo, se armó de paciencia y caminó hasta la puerta. El timbre sonó antes de que llegara, haciéndole alterarse.

Esperando encontrarse con su abuelo al otro lado de la puerta, Edward se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano y a Alice. Dejó soltar un suspiro, incapaz de esconder su alivio. "Oh, eres tú."

Jasper lo miró de manera significativa. "Pensabas que era el Abuelo, ¿no?"

"Puede," dijo Edward, ligeramente a la defensiva.

Alice les puso los ojos en blanco a los dos. "Oh, Dios." Sacudiendo la cabeza, entró y le dio un abrazo a Edward. "¿Qué tal, cielo?"

"Hola," la saludó, sonrió con sinceridad.

Dando un paso atrás, Alice miró a su novio, cruzando los brazos, esperando.

Jasper suspiró y parecía contrariado. "Sólo quería decir que siento lo de ayer. No es que no tenga mis dudas," dijo rápidamente. "Pero podría haberme expresado con más tacto."

"Sí, podrías," añadió Edward. "Gracias por admitirlo, de todas formas." Se cruzó de brazos. "Para contestarte a tu pregunta, la única persona que debe estar preocupada por la paternidad del bebé soy yo. Confío en Bella. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Jasper asintió aceptando la explicación aunque parecía incómodo.

"Bien," dijo Edward, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "¿Tenéis hambre? Bella debe de pensar que mi apetito se parece al de Emmett. Hay demasiada comida."

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Alice con entusiasmo. "¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de conocer a Bella!"

"¿Tu esposa ha hecho el desayuno?" preguntó Jasper, en un tono muy agudo.

Edward sonrió. Aunque la educación de sus hermanos había sido muy diferente a la suya, Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran igual de malos cocineros que él. Además, ni Rosalie ni Alice tenían mucha aptitud para la cocina.

No bromeaba cuando le había dicho a Bella que podía pagarle cocinando para él. A lo mejor el refrán era cierto. La mejor manera de conquistar el corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago. Bella había expresado su deseo de arreglar las cosas con sus hermanos. Invitar a Jasper a desayunar parecía una buena manera de empezar.

"Venga, vamos. Si eres un poco más agradable, seguro que Bella está dispuesta a compartir." Inclinó la cabeza y miró a su hermano seriamente. "Me imagino que tus disculpas también serán para ella ¿no?"

Jasper asintió. "Sí, creo que es justo."

Edward también asintió. "Bien."

**~0~**

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, Bella durmió casi hasta el mediodía. Todavía estaba parpadeando soñolienta cuando bajó las escaleras y se dejó caer en el sillón enfrente de Edward. Él estaba leyendo una revista de arquitectura. Cuando la vio se rio y Bella supo que debía parecer una niña por la manera en la que se estaba frotando los ojos.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?" le preguntó Edward con interés.

"Deseando poder beber café," murmuró ella.

"Creo que no tengo cafetera," declaró él.

"Mejor, creo," admitió Bella. "Mi fuerza de voluntad no está en su punto más alto ahora mismo."

"¿Tanto te agotó mi familia?" preguntó Edward, dejando la revista a un lado. La tarde anterior, toda la familia se había reunido para cenar – ordenando la comida ya hecha. Fue una especie de reunión para intentar conocerse mejor y aunque un poco incómoda, había ido bien en general.

Al menos no hubo derramamiento de sangre.

"Es demasiado para mí a veces," admitió Bella en voz baja. "Soy hija única ¿sabes? No crecí con tanta gente alrededor."

"Yo tampoco."

Ella lo miró, confundida por un momento, antes de asentir. "Cierto. La gran diferencia de edad."

"No solo eso," dijo él, en voz baja y algo triste en opinión de Bella. "No los veía mucho cuando era un crío - cuando ellos eran pequeños. No empecé a verlos con frecuencia hasta casi cuando tenía la edad que tienen ellos ahora."

El tono distante de su voz y la manera en la que su mirada se endurecía mientras hablaba hicieron que a Bella se le encogiera el corazón. Su primera reacción era ir hasta él, abrazarlo y eliminar su dolor pero se resistió, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar.

"No lo entiendo," dijo, cuando Edward no siguió hablando.

Él pareció volver en sí, mirándola con un gesto de disculpa. "Es una historia muy larga. Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar."

Bella frunció el ceño, sintiendo cierta irritación. Por un momento tuvo una lucha interna, queriendo recordarle que esto no era una calle de un solo sentido. Aunque sólo se conocían desde hace unos pocos días, Edward le importaba. Quería saber sus preocupaciones y ayudarle si era posible. Quizá no podía hacer por él lo que él estaba haciendo por ella – Edward no estaba en problemas, después de todo – pero podía estar ahí para él.

Eso asumiendo que Edward quisiera ser su amigo.

Su relación, tal y como estaba en ese momento, era lo contrario de clara.

Antes de que pudiera romper el silencio que había descendido sobre ellos, el teléfono de Edward sonó. Él contestó sin mirar.

Mientras lo observaba, Bella vio como Edward se quedaba pálido. "Abuelo, yo-" Edward arrugó las cejas, obviamente porque no le dejó hablar. "Bueno, no, yo…Sí, le pido disculpas. Sí eso es-" Sujetó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo con rabia y con una expresión disgustada y nerviosa.

Verlo tan alterado hizo que Bella se asustara. Edward siempre mantenía el control así que era alarmante verlo con esa expresión en su cara. Parecía que acababa de morder un limón amargo y que alguien le estaba obligando a sujetarlo en su boca.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella con preocupación.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo. "Mi abuelo estará aquí dentro de poco."

_**~0~**_

Bella pensó que si esta confrontación duraba un poco más, iba a acabar con los dientes destrozados de tanto apretarlos.

Después de que Edward anunciara que su abuelo estaba en camino, Bella se sintió como si tiraran de ella en distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Entre la reacción de Edward y la manera en la que los Cullen hablaban del abuelo, Bella estaba casi tan asustada de él como estaba del padre del bebé y de su amigo. Ni siquiera estaba despierta del todo. No estaba vestida…no estaba preparada.

Edward se había recuperado de su miedo inicial para calmarla.

"Tómate tu tiempo preparándote. De hecho, sería mejor que no estuvieras presente hasta…bueno, hasta que el abuelo haya tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse."

Su primera reacción fue terrible.

Para cuando Bella había acabado de ducharse y vestirse, el volumen de la conversación había subido considerablemente. Podía oír una voz enfurecida aunque no podía entender sus palabras desde lo alto de las escaleras. Le produjo un escalofrío porque el tono suave y aterciopelado era familiar.

Así era como Edward sonaría si se pusiera realmente furioso. Quizás un poco más brusco.

La idea la hizo estremecer.

Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y acabó en el comedor, escondida de la entrada que daba a uno de los salones de la casa. Podía oír todo lo que estaban diciendo.

Y la hizo enfadarse.

El Abuelo Cullen estaba despellejando vivo a su nieto mayor. Era mucho más horrible de lo que Bella podría haber imaginado. El patriarca de los Cullen no sólo estaba siendo mezquino sino totalmente cruel. Que todo su veneno estuviera dirigido hacia Edward – que era una de las personas más buenas que Bella había conocido – era inconcebible.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Lo que quería, más que nada, era entrar con la intención de discutir. No parecía que Edward se estuviera defendiendo ni poniendo objeciones a la opinión de su abuelo de que era el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra y que era un pecador consumido por la lujuria. Cuando Edward tuvo que admitir la edad de Bella, su abuelo le dijo que era un pervertido que corrompía a inocentes.

Lo que Bella quería desesperadamente era rebatirle. Edward no había hecho nada malo. Quizás era demasiado confiado pero ¿no estaba eso más cerca de ser una virtud que de ser un vicio?

Pero, viendo lo obstinado e irracional que estaba siendo, Bella se imaginaba que el abuelo no reaccionaría bien a una muchacha metiéndose en sus asuntos. Sólo empeoraría las cosas para Edward.

Así que se sentó en la mesa del comedor con los puños apretados y llorando de frustración y de rabia.

"Su punto de vista está claro pero es mi vida, mis elecciones," dijo Edward con un tono de voz tenso.

"Eres igual de decepcionante que tu padre. Todavía más porque tú podrías haber sido algo," gruñó el anciano. "¡No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpido como para tirarlo todo por la borda por una cría!"

"Discúlpeme pero ¿no cree que está exagerando? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy tirando por la borda?" preguntó Edward en tono exasperado. "Tengo más de treinta años, no quince. Tengo un título universitario y un trabajo estable. Mucha gente de mi edad llevan años combinando con éxito el matrimonio y su trabajo."

"No me levantes la voz, muchacho" dijo el abuelo bruscamente. "No tienes nada que no te haya dado yo. No te has ganado nada. La única razón por la que tienes un trabajo es porque le pedí el favor a tu primo."

Bella se mordió el labio, preguntándose otra vez qué le había llevado a encontrarse en esta situación. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de Edward – su marido.

"Dime una cosa Edward. ¿Tuviste el sentido común de al menos firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial?"

"No, pero-"

"¡Eres un idiota irresponsable!" El anciano sonaba muy disgustado. "Tendría que haber sabido que no podía confiar el dinero de la familia al bastardo del idiota de mi hijo. Debería haber sabido que nunca serías nada más que un error."

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar no gritar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en la silla. Una y otra vez, repitió en su cabeza que haría las cosas más difíciles para Edward si iba a gritarle a su abuelo.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento y cuando volvió a hablar su tono de voz era tenso – Bella no sabía si porque estaba furioso o dolido. "Me doy cuenta de que está decepcionado con mis elecciones pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que está hablando. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi matrimonio con el dinero de la familia?"

"Quizás tú seas un ingenuo, Edward, pero apuesto a que la puta de tu mujer-"

"¡Espere un momento!" interrumpió Edward, con ira en el tono de su voz por primera vez.

"¡No me interrumpas!"

"Le tengo que interrumpir en este punto" contestó Edward. "Diga lo que quiera sobre mí. Está en su derecho. Pero Bella no le ha hecho nada. No se merece su ira."

El abuelo se rió de manera mordaz y condescendiente. "Me sorprende que puedas ser tan idiota. A lo mejor no te das cuenta. Si se abrió de piernas sin intención de casarse – y por tu historia no tengo ninguna duda de que ése es el caso – contigo estando tan lejos, estoy seguro de que no fuiste su única conquista."

"Usted no sabe nada de mi esposa," dijo Edward enfurecido.

"¿Y qué sabes tú, Edward? ¿Qué sabes de su pasado o de su familia o de su situación para que ella dejara todo y te siguiera hasta aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no hizo todo esto para retenerte – para quedarse con tu dinero? Una muchacha de ese estilo, de una manera u otra, hace lo que sea por dinero."

"Ya basta, Abuelo. Ya es suficiente." Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. "Toda mi vida he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para complacerle, para ganarme su confianza. Conozco a Bella y confío en ella. Eso debería bastarle. Además, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué querría que hiciera? ¿Le complacería que me divorciara? ¿Que renunciara al bebé?"

Bella aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, esperando la respuesta del abuelo. No hubo más que silencio.

"Ya suponía que no," dijo Edward, con la voz algo más firme. Suspiró. "¿Podría al menos tratarla con amabilidad, como cualquier persona se merece? ¿Puede al menos mostrarle algo de respeto aunque sólo sea porque es la madre de su bisnieto?"

"Quizás, si fuera tan tonto como tú, me creería que ese niño es de mi sangre," dijo el anciano entre dientes. "Pero tienes razón. Lo hecho, hecho está y te casaste con la chica. Acuérdate de lo que te digo, serás tú el que pague las consecuencias, no yo."

Se oyó el ruido de unos pasos en el suelo de madera. La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró con fuerza, retumbando en toda la casa y haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

La casa se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

Bella se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y trató de calmarse, aunque todavía estaba algo temblorosa. Se levantó y se asomó con cuidado al salón.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, agachado hacia delante, con la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando hondo. Bella entró en el cuarto lentamente, preguntándose si él podría al menos mirarla a la cara después de todo esto.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca, inspiró profundamente y se irguió despacio. Sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. Era una leve aproximación a la sonrisa que ella sabía que era capaz de mostrar – una desgarradora sonrisa torcida.

"Escuchaste todo eso ¿no? Claro que sí," se respondió a sí mismo. "Siento que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso."

Bella se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad. "_Tú _¿lo sientes?" sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "No, soy yo la que lo siente. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto por mi culpa. No tiene sentido. En los últimos dos días has discutido con tu familia por mi culpa…" Se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer. "No valgo la pena todo esto."

Edward resopló, girándose para poder mirarla. "Eso no es verdad. En todo caso es él por el que no vale la pena _esto_," dijo, secándole una lágrima de debajo de las pestañas. "El abuelo…pretende ser tan moralista pero esto es lo que hace. Se sienta en su trono y como se cree que es superior, destruye a los que están a su alrededor. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno o inteligente para él."

Por un momento su expresión lo traicionó y mostró una ira muy profunda, lo que asustó a Bella. Su expresión se suavizó enseguida. "Esto fue horrible, es verdad. Me hace ser más comprensivo con mi padre. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Así es como reacciona cuando su nieto, que es un adulto, trae inesperadamente una esposa a casa. ¿Te puedes imaginar ser un chico de quince años que trataba de estar a la altura de sus expectativas como era mi padre?"

Bella se quedó en silencio un rato, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pero no se le escapó la mirada ausente en los ojos de Edward.

Después de todo, aunque él no había llevado a casa a su novia embarazada, Edward también era en cierta manera ese chico de quince años a ojos de su abuelo.

Pensando en la conversación entre ambos y lo poco que sabía de Carlisle Cullen, Bella podía ver la diferencia y francamente, simpatizaba más con Edward que con su padre.

Aunque lo que pasó entre Carlisle y su padre fue sin duda complicado y traumático, el padre de Edward escapó de la influencia tiránica del abuelo. Sí, cierto, su casa no era ni de lejos tan grande como la de Edward y probablemente tuvo muchas más dificultades de las que hubiera tenido normalmente, pero estaba fuera de la influencia de su padre.

Era cada vez más aparente que Edward todavía estaba bajo la influencia de su abuelo.

Actuando por impulso, Bella puso los brazos alrededor de él y lo besó en la mejilla. Edward pareció sorprendido pero cuando no lo soltó, él bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Bella, abrazándola y dejando que ella lo abrazara.

**¿Qué os ha parecido el Abuelo? ¿A que es encantador?**


	6. De la manera correcta

El lunes al amanecer Edward se levantó y se movió por su cuarto de manera automática.

Esta había sido su rutina durante muchos años – desde que iba a la escuela primaria realmente. Levantarse temprano. Vestirse. Ir al colegio, a la universidad o al trabajo. Trabajar duro. Vivir de la manera correcta. Dar gracias por lo que tienes.

Era la forma en la que su abuelo lo había criado.

Y aún así, reflexionó, mirando a su reflejo en el espejo del baño – empañado con el vapor de la ducha – aunque nunca había hecho nada fuera de lugar hasta ahora, no era lo suficientemente bueno para el Abuelo Cullen.

No era una sorpresa, ni de lejos. Esa era historia de su vida desde que nació.

Sus padres le habían puesto el nombre de su abuelo – Edward Anthony Cullen Segundo – en un esfuerzo por agradar a Edward Anthony Cullen Primero. Sólo unos días después de que naciera, cedieron ante la presión de criar a un recién nacido y de los argumentos constantes del Abuelo y lo dejaron a su cuidado para que lo criara.

Una y otra vez, sus padres intentaron redimirse a ojos del más viejo de los Cullen. Una y otra vez, fracasaron. Al final, desistieron y siguieron con sus vidas, viviendo para ellos y después para los dos niños que tuvieron cuando se encontraron en una mejor situación.

Edward no los culpaba pero eso dejó que toda la presión de su abuelo recayera sobre sus hombros.

Y era un peso muy difícil de soportar.

Durante los primeros 18 años de su vida, Edward estuvo a la altura de su apellido. Incluso entonces, aunque repetía como un loro el veneno que su abuelo escupía por la boca, nunca pareció estar a la altura.

Estudió en la Universidad de Cornell y, lejos de la influencia de su abuelo durante tantos meses seguidos cada curso, se sorprendió al descubrir que había una gran variedad de pensamiento a su disposición. Empezó a darse cuenta de que la versión del mundo que tenía su abuelo era en realidad muy cerrada.

Aunque empezó a desafiar discretamente las creencias de su abuelo a favor de ideas que él mismo se había formado, Edward todavía intentó ser un hijo obediente. Se graduó con honores, un año antes de lo que hubiera sido normal. Era verdad que trabajaba en la empresa familiar, dirigida por su primo Félix, pero trabajó duro para intentar superar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Y todavía no era suficiente.

Aún fastidiado por las palabras crueles de su abuelo, Edward intentó forzarse a apartar la indignación y el dolor y examinar los argumentos sin la ira con la que su abuelo se los había echado en cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward se había alejado de la iglesia a la que su abuelo rezaba. No quería decir que hubiera dejado de lado a Dios. Sólo que había encontrado su religión en la belleza de los atardeceres y en compartir momentos con la gente a la que amaba. Sin embargo, había algunos ideales en los que había sido educado que todavía respetaba.

No era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba ridiculizando una institución que valoraba.

El abuelo Cullen solo se había casado una vez y, hasta donde Edward sabía, ni siquiera había tenido una cita otra vez. Sus padres llevaban casados desde que cumplieron los 20. Cuando Edward pensaba en el matrimonio, pensaba en 'para siempre'. Nunca pensó que acabaría casado en una noche de borrachera en Las Vegas.

¿Era correcto seguir perpetuando este matrimonio, que era una farsa?

Continuó dándole vueltas al asunto durante toda la mañana.

El tiempo debía haber pasado más rápido de lo que se imaginaba porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, oyó el ruido de la llave. Se levantó y llegó corriendo hasta la puerta justo cuando se abría.

"Buenos días E-"

"Shhh," mandó callar Edward, gesticulando con las manos.

Leah alzó una ceja y pareció muy irritada de que alguien le hubieran hecho callar. Luego abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó como si fuera a hablar de algo secreto. "No me digas que tienes una–" fingió un jadeo de sorpresa, "-mujer aquí."

Edward la miró enfurecido por un momento antes de bajar los hombros, como decaído. Tomó un suspiro y se preparó para contar la misma mentira ya ensayada que parecía que había contado miles de veces.

"Calla," dijo Leah. "Ya puedo oler la mentira desde aquí."

Él frunció el ceño e iba a protestar pero la mirada que Leah le estaba dirigiendo le hizo soltar todo el aire que había cogido.

Además, razonó, ella era la chica de la limpieza. Era una cosa no decírselo a su familia, que nunca tendrían motivo para aventurarse en el primer piso y darse cuenta de que no compartían la misma cama. Leah podía saberlo.

"¿La verdad?" preguntó Edward.

"Escúpelo," contestó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia la cocina. "Puede que nos lleve un tiempo."

Un rato después Leah estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua.

"Quiero creer desesperadamente que he hecho lo correcto," murmuró Edward. "Pero una parte de mi siente que mi abuelo tiene razón. Que he profanado una institución a la que valoraba mucho."

Leah resopló. "Edward, ninguna frase que empiece diciendo que tu abuelo tiene razón debe tomarse en serio."

Él la miró, sintiéndose perdido. "Dime la verdad Leah. Tú luchas constantemente por este derecho y yo he hecho de ello una farsa."

"Oh, por Dios," dijo ella. "Vale, ya que lo has llevado ahí…Por lo que lucho es por el derecho a lo que tiene que ver con el matrimonio – los impuestos, el seguro médico y todo eso. En todo eso tú tienes derechos sólo porque tienes pene y te gustan las vaginas."

"Para mi, hay otros dos tipos de matrimonio. El del compromiso, que a la gente como a tu abuelo le gusta ensalzar, es algo que pasa en tu corazón, cuando te entregas a la otra persona y accedes a compartir tu vida. Ése es el único tipo de matrimonio auténtico – el único que importa en el sentido del que todo el mundo habla."

"¿Y el tercer tipo?"

"El de la iglesia, obviamente. Que, como todos los asuntos religiosos es muy subjetivo y es diferente dependiendo de la institución o de cada persona."

Leah hizo un gesto con el dedo, delante de su cara. "A mi modo de ver nos equivocamos cuando le damos tanta pompa y solemnidad a lo que debería ser algo entre dos personas. Le damos una definición al matrimonio para que gente como tu abuelo puedan mirar por debajo del hombro y decir que ellos están en lo correcto y usarlo como una excusa para juzgar a los que no definen esa unión de la misma manera que ellos."

Edward no respondió, dándole vueltas a las ideas en su cabeza, no muy seguro de sentirse cómodo con ellas.

Leah suspiró. "Míralo de esta manera, ¿vale? No hiciste una promesa ante Dios si eso es lo que te preocupa. No hiciste el compromiso más importante para mi, que es el compromiso del corazón. Lo que hiciste es firmar un papel diciéndole al gobierno que tú y esta chica estáis juntos. Lo que hiciste es noble – usar el sistema para que esta chica tenga lo que necesita."

Leah inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención. "A lo mejor pienso que eres un poco tonto por ser tan confiado pero ¿sabes qué? Es algo bonito. No mucha gente hubiera tenido el coraje de hacer algo así. A veces en este mundo nos olvidamos de que no estamos destinados a estar solos y solamente mirar por nuestros intereses. Al mirar a esta chica, en vez de desearle suerte y volver a tu vida, decidiste ayudarla."

"Guau." dijo Edward, incrédulo. "¿Te han abducido? ¿Dónde está la mujer que siempre se mete conmigo?"

"Bueno…anoche eché un polvo así que eso ayuda," Leah se rio. "Ahora en serio Edward, podría decirte que te has puesto en una situación en la que puedes perder mucho y lo has hecho, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes. Además, por una vez en tu vida, seguiste a tu corazón en vez de seguir lo que decía tu abuelo. Eso es claramente una mejora."

**~0~**

Edward llegó a trabajar sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre la situación.

Accedió al apartado de recursos humanos de la empresa, buscando los documentos que necesitaba. Después de leer todo cuidadosamente, se rio.

"No sé su número de la seguridad social," dijo.

"¿Hablando contigo mismo, Edward?"

Edward miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Heidi, la directora de recursos humanos de la empresa, esperando en la puerta. Edward resopló y le ofreció una sonrisa. "Eres justo la persona a la que quería ver."

Ella alzó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sexy. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

Tratando de no hacer una mueca debido al claro intento de coqueteo, Edward le presentó su certificado de matrimonio. "Estoy intentando añadir a mi…esposa a mi seguro, pero no tengo su número de la seguridad social."

Fue difícil mantener una expresión neutral viendo como los ojos de Heidi casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Movió los labios pero el sonido que le salió no parecía humano. Edward miró para otro lado, dándole un momento para recuperar la compostura.

"Bien," dijo ella con una voz muy aguda. "Eso no es ningún problema, la verdad. Veo que tienes el certificado. ¡Oh! Las vegas. Eso es…"

Edward alzó una ceja y ella sonrió para cubrir su verdadera reacción.

"Eso es todo ¿no?" rio con nerviosismo.

"Verás, Heidi, está embarazada."

Heidi pareció atragantarse y se sentó pesadamente en la silla enfrente de él.

"Tengo que añadirla a mi seguro cuanto antes."

"¡Por supuesto!" asintió Heidi. "No es ningún problema, Edward. Me pondré a ello. Dame su número de la seguridad social mañana, ¿vale?"

"Estupendo. Gracias, Heidi."

Su sonrisa era forzada. "Ningún problema, de verdad."

Edward intentó no gruñir mientras Heidi se alejaba. Esperaba haber pasado desapercibido al menos por unos días después del agotador fin de semana que había tenido. No iba a pasar. Ahora que Heidi lo sabía, la empresa entera lo sabría en unas horas.

Como era de esperar, solo media después un golpe en la puerta hizo que Edward se diera cuenta de que su primo Félix, el director general de la empresa, estaba apoyado en la pared, sonriendo de una manera que le hizo sentir incómodo.

"Canalla," exclamó Félix con una sonrisa.

"¿Perdón?"

Félix echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose, y entró en el despacho. "No pensaba que lo tuvieras en ti," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Había empezado a sospechar que eras un eunuco y justo traes a casa una mujer florero, adolescente."

Con cuidado, Edward dejó los planos que estaba mirando en su escritorio y contó hasta diez en su cabeza antes de intentar responder. "Primero, no es una adolescente."

Félix movió la mano. "Casi. Apuesto a que es espectacular si logró captar _tu_ atención."

"Félix," gruñó Edward. "No es así."

Su primo levantó una mano, riéndose. "No es necesario que seas tímido, Edward. Si has enganchado una mujer de veintiuno, eso significa que aún lo tienes en ti."

No por primera vez, Edward se preguntó cómo podía estar emparentado con este hombre.

En papel, Félix Scarpinato era todo lo que el Abuelo Cullen deseaba que Carlisle hubiera sido. Era el hijo de la hermana del abuelo. Se graduó con honores en el instituto y después en la universidad de Harvard y ahora dirigía el negocio familiar y con buenos resultados. Le había dado a Sulpicia Scarpinato, nacida Cullen, varios nietos _legítimos,_ los cuales estaban creciendo para ser ciudadanos ejemplares. Era aclamado en la comunidad y conocido por hacer donaciones generosas a varias causas benéficas.

En privado, Edward pensaba que su primo mayor era bastante zafio. Se creía un machote y pensaba que sus esposas eran un simple indicador de su riqueza y estatus social.

Si el Abuelo Cullen tuviera buen juicio, no estaría celoso del hijo de su hermana aunque fuera un triunfador. Su propio hijo llevaba dos décadas casado con la misma mujer mientras que Félix iba por su cuarta esposa. Carlisle no iba regalando dinero a la comunidad. Contribuía ofreciéndose él y su tiempo cuando podía. Era verdad que nunca ganaría tanto dinero como Félix, pero trabajaba duro. Él y Esme habían montando un negocio en el que compraban, restauraban y vendían casas. Sólo en los últimos siete u ocho años habían ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar su propia casa mientras compraban otras propiedades, restaurándolas o quedándoselas para alquilarlas después pero lo habían hecho juntos y vivían cómodamente.

Puede que le hubiera costado llegar a esa conclusión pero desde que ya no tenía una venda tapándole los ojos, Edward había intentado ser como su padre.

"Y un bebé en camino ¿eh?" continuó Félix, sin darse cuenta de que Edward echaba humo. "Trabajas rápido ¿no? Lo entiendo, por supuesto. No hay muchas cosas que hagan sentir a un hombre más hombre que un hijo que lleve su apellido."

"¿Es eso lo que hace falta?" Edward preguntó fríamente con un tono que intentaba ser inocente pero que en realidad no lo era. "Vaya, siempre me lo había preguntado."

Su primo lo miró y se rio otra vez, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Espero que disfrutases de tu libertad mientras duró, chico. Ahora eres un hombre casado. Es otro mundo."

"Sí, ya lo veo," dijo Edward con sinceridad.

**~0~**

A Bella la ponían nerviosa los Cullen pero en realidad ellos no tenían la culpa.

La cena con todos ellos había ido bien. Rosalie – la prometida de Emmett – había sido la más distante. Era obvio que no confiaba en Bella pero tenía mucho más tacto del que Jasper había tenido. Sus preguntas eran mucho más inocentes. A Edward le había irritado su actitud fría pero Bella le recordó que era normal que tuvieran sospechas.

Era obvio que Jasper estaba intentando mostrarse más abierto. Seguía sospechando pero intentaba que no se notara en su tono y en su expresión. Estaba claro que su novia era una influencia positiva. Alice era la más cariñosa de los "hijos". Siempre estaba sonriendo y parecía aceptar a Bella y su lugar en la vida de Edward. Hablar con ella era más una conversación que una interrogación encubierta.

Por lo que podía decir hasta ahora, Emmett era el tipo de persona que se adaptaba a la situación. No se tomaba las cosas muy en serio lo que explicaría por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que para él eran pullas sin mala intención afectaron a Edward de verdad. Bella no pensaba que estuviera intentando herir a su hermano y Edward trató de mantener la calma como siempre, forzando una sonrisa hasta que el momento pasaba.

Emmett era amable con ella. Estaba claro que le gustaba bromear. Sus preguntas eran indiscretas pero no pretendían ser crueles.

Carlisle, al igual que su hijo pequeño, parecía preocupado. Era comprensivo, amable y sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo. Aunque le hizo sentir doblemente culpable por tener que mentir en la cara de su familia, a Bella le agradaba que hubiera alguien que se preocupase por el bienestar de Edward.

Por otra parte la madre de Edward, Esme, parecía estar encantada con la idea de que su hijo, que había estado soltero por demasiado tiempo, se hubiera casado. Había aceptado a Bella como una hija como si fuera tan normal como respirar y como Alice, quería conocer a la mujer que ahora formaba parte de la vida de su hijo.

Por lo que Bella no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Esme se presentó en su casa para llevarla al médico.

Era algo que Bella no podía discutir. Se le había ocurrido que seguramente ya estaba embarazada de bastante para su primera consulta – al menos eso creía – y como el resto de cosas habían ido tan terriblemente mal, estaba aterrorizada de que pudiera haber algún problema con el embarazo.

Así que accedió rápidamente, dejando que Esme la llevara y así pudiera tranquilizar sus miedos.

Esme había sido maravillosa – mejor que la propia madre de Bella hubiera sido en esa situación. Lo normal es que se hubiera negado a que una mujer que todavía era una extraña la acompañara dentro de la consulta. Pero, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, con todas las cosas que la habían hecho huir asustada, Bella todavía no había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea del terror que sintió cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado en ser madre. No tenía ni idea di si era lo que quería. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, su instinto había sido proteger a ese ser inocente de su padre porque nadie más debía sufrir por su propia estupidez.

Ahora que el peligro inmediato había pasado, Bella estaba empezando a lidiar con la idea de que estaba gestando un ser humano dentro de ella. El concepto era demasiado grande para comprenderlo y parecía que el terror se había convertido en la emoción principal.

Así que dejó que Esme estuviera a su lado y aceptó todo el confort que pudo cuando la mujer le apretó el hombro. Cuando le hicieron el ultrasonido y el latido del corazón del bebé se oyó en la habitación, Bella miró a Esme como tratando de pedirle permiso antes de sonreír, queriendo saber si estaba bien sentirse emocionada con el sonido aunque estuviera tan asustada al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Esme miró al ultrasonido, mirando a la forma borrosa que en ese momento se parecía más a una judía que a un bebé, su sonrisa le permitió a Bella considerar el hecho de que este bebé podía ser algo bueno. Hasta ese momento sólo se había sentido estúpida, abrumada y asustada.

"Es muy amable de tu parte que te tomes tantas molestias por Edward," dijo Bella suavemente, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos para romper el silencio que había en el coche de vuelta a casa. "No todas las madres harían algo así por sus hijos cuando ya son adultos."

Esme la miró brevemente antes de volver a poner los ojos en la carretera. "Bella, es un favor muy pequeño, la verdad. Llevaría a cualquier amiga al médico."

"¿Y también le pagarías la consulta?" preguntó Bella.

La mujer apretó los labios y se rio. "Haces que parezca que era una cantidad enorme. No es gran cosa. Incluso si lo fuera, es pasar el dinero de unos a otros. Edward me lo reembolsará antes de que acabe el día y su seguro se lo reembolsará a él una vez que esté hecho el papeleo."

"Además," dijo, "Le debo a mi hijo muchísimo más de lo que jamás pueda esperar darle. Llevar a su esposa al médico para saber que mi nieto está sano no es nada. No se puede contar como una deuda."

"Siento si me estoy entrometiendo pero parece que te sientes muy culpable y no creo que sea necesario," dijo Bella, tratando de aliviar el dolor de Esme, que era obvio. "Es fácil ver que Edward te adora."

Esme esbozó una sonrisa. "Es increíble que mi hijo pudiera perdonarme, después de todo lo que le hicimos pasar."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Esme la miró brevemente otra vez. "Edward no te ha contado toda la historia ¿verdad?" supuso Esme.

"Me dijo que dejasteis que su abuelo lo criara pero-"

"Renunciamos a nuestros derechos como padres, Bella," interrumpió Esme, con la voz llena de dolor. "Nos intentamos convencer a nosotros mismos de que era mejor que no tuviéramos derecho a opinar sobre cómo se le criaba. Mirando atrás, no se cómo pudimos pensar que era una buena idea. Cuando éramos jóvenes, no puedo contar lo a menudo que tenía que consolar a Carlisle cuando su padre le hacía sentir…y cuando él…"

La mujer tomó un suspiro profundo. "El abuelo de Edward es muy…tradicional."

Bella bufó. "Querrás decir critico y duro."

"Ya lo has conocido entonces. Me preguntaba si ya habría sucedido," Esme dijo. "Cuando Edward era un bebé, pensamos que era posible que hubiéramos hecho lo correcto. Carlisle y yo pudimos volver a centrarnos en acabar el instituto. Sí, recibimos mucha ira por parte del abuelo de Edward pero podíamos ver a nuestro hijo con frecuencia."

Se paró y apretó los labios con fuerza. "Como podrás imaginar, uno de los principios en los que el abuelo de Edward cree es el viejo refrán de que la letra con sangre entra."

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca.

"No quiero decir que Edward sufriera…abuso," dijo Esme rápidamente. "Sólo que el Abuelo nunca dudó en usar…la corrección física. Lo supe por Carlisle…Por qué no pensamos que…"

"Edward tenía tres años cuando lo notamos por primera vez e inmediatamente me arrepentí de todo. Que su abuelo pudiera ser tan exigente con un niño…" su voz se estremeció y tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar. "Entonces intentamos que nos lo devolviera. Éramos adultos. Pensamos que podríamos hacernos cargo de la situación. Al menos Edward no tendría que estar sujeto a eso."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Bella en voz baja cuando Esme no continuó.

Ya habían llegado a casa de Edward. Esme apagó el coche y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el volante y con las manos sobre los ojos. "Fuimos a juicio para luchar por los derechos pero teníamos dieciocho y habíamos firmado un contrato. El juez dictaminó a su favor y…"

La voz se le quebró.

Bella alargó la mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Esme, perpleja y afligida por la pena de la mujer.

Le llevó un momento pero Esme se calmó y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia adelante pero no a Bella. "No nos dejó ver a Edward durante dos años."

"Dios mío," dijo Bella, totalmente horrorizada. Sabía que el abuelo era malo pero no podía comprender ese nivel de crueldad.

"Después de eso, hicimos lo que pudimos. Teníamos que estar dispuestos a aceptar lo que fuera, incluso aunque no estuviéramos de acuerdo, porque sabíamos que no dudaría en alejar a Edward de nosotros de nuevo. Mientras se fue haciendo mayor, el abuelo nos puso muy difícil que pudiéramos verlo y cuando pudimos, no podíamos tomar decisiones sobre su vida," Esme terminó con un suspiro.

Durante un rato se quedaron en silencio. Bella estaba enfurecida.

Estaba empezando a odiar a ese hombre aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos ni una vez.

"No fue culpa vuestra," dijo con firmeza. "Fue él quien hizo la vida de Edward, la de todos, mucho más difíciles de que lo que podrían haber sido."

Esme se giró y sonrió con tristeza. "Soy su madre, Bella. Puede que fuera una cría idiota y asustada pero seguía siendo su madre. Todo lo que tuvo que padecer, todos los momentos de dudar de sí mismo que el Abuelo plantó en su cabeza – incluso ahora, Edward duda de sí mismo constantemente – es culpa mía."

Alargó el brazo y agarró la mano de Bella. "Pero de alguna manera, mi hijo superó todo eso y no creo que ninguna madre podría estar más orgullosa de lo que yo estoy de él," dijo con ojos llorosos. "Edward es un hombre estupendo y será un padre fantástico. No es como su abuelo. No es como Carlisle y como yo. Va a actuar de la manera correcta. Estoy segura."

**N/T: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero las obligaciones son lo primero. Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo ;)**


End file.
